La traque
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 5 de la série débutée avec Otage. un numéro bien spécial s'annonce...
1. Un numéro spécial

_On rempile ?_

 _Si quelqu'un est contre je peux cesser de poster : )_

 _"La traque" est le Tome 5 de la série débutée avec "Otage", en 8 chapitres_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81, Nourann_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

.

.

Les deux associés venaient de rentrer chez eux après une dernière mission un peu tendue. L'informaticien s'était installé quelques minutes dans son bureau pendant que John était allé se changer. Il ferma son portable et se dirigea vers le salon mais, apercevant son compagnon dans la cuisine, il y entra, perplexe.

-« Que faites vous M Reese ? »

-« Je prépare le dîner »

-« Vous avez envie d'exercer vos talents culinaires ? »

-« Après notre dernière enquête je crois que cela va me détendre » estima l'ex agent.

-« Dans ce cas… et que préparez-vous ? » demanda Finch intrigué.

-« Vous verrez. Il y aura l'entrée, le plat principal et deux desserts » précisa Reese avec un mince sourire.

-« Un vrai repas de fête » ironisa Finch « mais deux desserts, c'est peut être un peu excessif ? »

-« Je ne trouve pas » John s'essuya sommairement les mains à une serviette « Il y aura d'abord le vrai… » Saisissant la cravate de son partenaire, il attira son visage vers le sien « Et vous en second » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-« Oh ! M Reese ! » Protesta Finch quand il relâcha sa prise.

-« Quoi ? Vous contestez mes goûts en matière de dessert Harold ? » Demanda l'ex agent l'air innocent

-« Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! » se plaignit l'informaticien en examinant ses vêtements.

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous avez les mains toutes grasses ! »

Reese sourit malicieusement et d'une pichenette projeta de la farine sur la chemise de son associé

-« John ! » protesta celui-ci, offusqué.

-« Ca ne tache pas » gloussa Reese

-« Voulez vous cessez cela ! »

-« Pas avant d'avoir atteint mon but »

-« Qui est ? » interrogea Finch

-« Vous donnez envie de l'enlever » répliqua John en jouant avec l'un des boutons. L'informaticien lui donna une tape sur les doigts.

-« Oh vous êtes terrible ! » marmonna t-il

-« Seulement intéressé par mon dessert »

-« Et vous le voulez avant même de commencer le repas évidemment » soupira Finch désabusé

-« Disons que je pourrais le commencer et le terminer plus tard ? » affirma Reese d'un ton suggestif en entourant la taille de son compagnon de son bras.

-« Et moi je dirais que vous êtes trop gourmand » le contra celui-ci en posant une main sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter « Finissez donc votre recette. Le dessert viendra ensuite ! »

John afficha une moue faussement déçue

-« Ne soyez pas si cartésien Harold ! » se plaignit-il

-« Les contraires s'attirent dirait-on » jugea Finch, pas dupe. « Allez au travail » l'invita t-il en se dégageant « J'espère que votre plat sera plus présentable que vos beignets » ajouta t-il d'un ton sérieux mais John capta la lueur taquine dans son regard. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

-« Où allez-vous ? »

-« Changer de chemise » répondit Finch et il ajouta précipitamment « Seul et enfermé dans la salle de bains ! »

John haussa les épaules

-« Comme si un si ridicule petit verrou pouvait être un obstacle pour moi ! » constata-t-il, sûr de lui.

-« Je vois » jugea l'informaticien « Toutefois sachez que j'apprécie mon ridicule petit verrou M Reese et que j'attends mon dîner ! »

-« D'accord, d'accord » concéda ce dernier de mauvaise grâce. Il n'aimait pas que son compagnon lui échappe _« mais il ne perd rien pour attendre »_ songea t-il.

Bear se rapprocha de lui.

-« Toi au moins je suis sur que tu es de mon côté ! » lui dit-il en lui donnant un morceau de jambon. Le chien approuva d'un jappement avant d'engloutir sa friandise.

.

Finch revint dix minutes plus tard mais, parvenu devant la cuisine, il trouva porte close. Il frappa.

-« John ? »

-« Moi aussi je peux fermer ma porte » entendit-il

C'était clairement une provocation mais Finch décelait l'amusement dans sa voix et savait qu'il cherchait à le taquiner _« vous n'êtes pas crédible »_ songea t-il

-« Entendu. Je vous laisse cuisiner »

-« Merci Finch ! »

L'informaticien sourit par anticipation :

-« Toutefois a être aussi insolent ne vous étonnez pas d'être… privé de dessert ! » ajouta t-il. Il attendit un instant, certain que la porte allait s'ouvrir, et en effet le battant s'entrouvrit et John passa la tête mais il n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

-« Je ne m'inquiète pas Harold. Je sais que vous pouvez être aussi "gourmand" que moi. A tout à l'heure ! » Lança t-il avant de refermer la porte, laissant Finch vexé que sa menace ne lui ai pas fait le moindre effet. Et plus vexé encore en songeant qu'il avait raison ! Finalement il se résigna à s'installer dans le salon pour y attendre l'heure du dîner.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, John se posta à l'entrée du salon

-« Harold, le repas est prêt, vous venez ? »

-« Volontiers » répondit celui-ci en refermant son livre. Il se leva et le rejoignit dans la salle à manger « Toujours avec votre "assistant" » constata t-il en voyant Bear au pied de la table occupé à surveiller les opérations.

-« C'est mon coach ne l'oubliez pas » répliqua John « J'espère que ça va vous plaire »

-« Je ne suis pas difficile. Y compris sur la présentation » se moqua Finch en repensant avec tendresse à certains beignets un matin difficile

L'entrée était simple mais réussie. Tout comme le plat. Il en fut agréablement surpris.

-« Vous aimez ? » demanda John

-« Beaucoup. Je pense vraiment que vous devriez cuisiner plus souvent »

-« Si c'est pour vous »

-« Vous pourriez ajouter "cuisiner" à vos quatre façons de vous détendre ? » suggéra Finch

-« C'est une idée. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de pratiquer. Les autres sont plus accessibles »

-« J'espère que vous allez changer cela »

Reese sourit à cet enthousiasme qui lui faisait du bien.

-« Cependant vous savez que si j'ajoute cette activité aux autres cela ne changera pas l'ordre de mes priorités ? »

-« Je n'en doute pas » approuva Finch avec un mince sourire entendu. Reese se leva et contourna la table pour le rejoindre. Il leva la tête sachant ce qui l'attendait. L'ex agent l'embrassa passionnément aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

-« Nous pouvons passer au dessert maintenant ? » demanda t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

-« Avec plaisir » murmura l'informaticien en passant les bras autour de son cou.

-« J'ai déjà installé un plateau là haut. Lorsque nous y serons je vous laisserais choisir celui que vous voulez en premier » chuchota John contre son oreille. Finch ferma les yeux en sentant ses mains parcourir sa peau sous la barrière des vêtements, ses lèvres s'attarder longuement dans son cou. Il posa la tête contre son torse, écoutant le rythme rapide de son cœur, si semblable au sien, émerveillé en songeant qu'il en était le responsable. Puis il releva la tête, passa les bras autour de son cou.

-« J'ai déjà choisit » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain les deux associés entrèrent ensemble, dans la bibliothèque, avec leur escorte à quatre pattes, pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Finch alluma son système et s'installa tranquillement.

-« J'emmène Bear au parc Harold. Vous voulez venir ? »

-« Je passe mon tour. La prochaine fois » répondit l'informaticien.

-« Dommage » constata son partenaire.

-« La prochaine fois j'éviterais d'abuser de vos desserts et je serais plus en forme » le taquina Finch.

Reese lui donna un baiser puis se tourna vers son chien lui signifiant leur départ. Tout en s'éloignant il affirma :

-« Désolé Bear. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à te passer d'Harold pour tes sorties car je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de changer mes recettes » Le chien jappa en réponse comme s'il approuvait. John quitta la salle avec un petit rire et Finch ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

Il finit par se reconcentrer sur son ordinateur. Leur nouveau numéro tomba trois quart d'heure plus tard. Il récupéra les livres et chercha l'identité de leur nouveau client. Il pâlit en la découvrant. Perturbé, il saisit la photo lorsqu'elle fut imprimée et il resta debout un instant devant le tableau, n'osant l'accrocher.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant la voix joyeuse de son associé :

-« Nous sommes de retour » annonça John.

Finch tourna la tête vers lui et il vit tout de suite son inquiétude. Il se rapprocha et l'entoura de ses bras.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda t-il. Puis il aperçu la feuille que son associé tenait toujours « Et qu'est ce que vous faite avec la photo de notre "bon ami" ? » s'amusa t-il. Puis il réalisa. « Finch ce n'est pas… ? » commença t-il

-« Si M Reese. C'est notre prochain numéro »

.

OooooooooooO

.

-« Bon. Il faut l'appeler et j'irais le rejoindre » affirma Reese après quelques secondes de réflexion

-« Vous ne pourrez pas le surveiller constamment, il vous sera impossible de rester au commissariat avec lui! » contesta Finch

-« A l'intérieur ce sera compliqué mais sur le terrain je pourrais le suivre assez facilement »

-« Nous avons déjà une caméra sur place, l'inspecteur Fusco a toujours sa figurine » remarqua l'informaticien

John sourit à ce souvenir. Finch décrocha son téléphone.

-« Salut Finch » lança joyeusement Fusco en prenant l'appel.

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« On arrête qui cette fois? » le taquina Lionel

 _« Vous peut être »_ songea spontanément l'informaticien mais il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

-« Êtes-vous à votre bureau inspecteur? »

-« Pour l'instant oui. Mais je dois aller examiner une scène de crime sur la 6ème »

-« John va aller vous rejoindre inspecteur. Il a absolument besoin de vous parler. Il vous attendra en face du commissariat »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe? Vous avez un problème? » Interrogea Fusco étonné par le ton bref de son interlocuteur.

-« Rien de grave inspecteur. Mais c'est une affaire urgente. Il vous expliquera »

-« Ah? Bon d'accord. Je l'attendrais »

-« Merci inspecteur » Finch raccrocha « Je vous laisse le soin de le convaincre de vous accepter dans son ombre M Reese »

-« Je ne compte pas lui laisser le choix »

Finch se leva et se rapprocha de lui, posant les mains sur son torse

-« Promettez-moi d'être prudent. Pour la menace et pour l'environnement »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien et je n'ai pas l'intention de finir du mauvais coté des barreaux ». Il embrassa tendrement son compagnon. « A tout à l'heure » ajouta t-il avant de le lâcher à contrecoeur. Finch le suivit des yeux. Cette mission allait l'exposer à la fois à une menace et aux forces de l'ordre et ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer...

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco quitta le bâtiment et aperçu l'ex agent sur le trottoir d'en face, adossé contre sa voiture. Il le rejoignit aussitôt.

-« Salut John! »

-« Salut Lionel» répondit celui ci tout en continuant d'observer les alentours

-« Finch a dit que tu voulais me parler? Un truc urgent?»

-« En effet. Nous avons une nouvelle mission et quelqu'un d'important à protéger»

-« Et t'as besoin d'un coup de main?» demanda Fusco dubitatif

-« Plutôt de ta coopération»

-« Pourquoi? C'est qui ton client?»

-« Toi»

Fusco lui adressa un regard interloqué

-« Moi? Attends, tu dois me protéger moi?»

-« A moins que tu ne sois le coupable et que tu ais l'intention de tuer quelqu'un dans les prochaines 24H mais j'en doute» ironisa Reese

-« Heu non. C'est pas dans mes projets» constata Fusco sur le même ton. « Mais sérieux, tu penses que je suis menacé?»

-« Nous avons de bonnes raisons de le croire»

-« Parce que franchement, rien qu'avec mon job, c'est plutôt mon quotidien» estima l'inspecteur « On ne s'y fait pas que des amis vois tu»

-« Je le sais bien Lionel. Mais cette fois c'est plus sérieux que d'habitude»

-« Bon Ok. Alors on fait quoi?»

-« Je vais t'accompagner. Je resterais à proximité»

-« Je pensais qu'il n'y aurais que pour Finch que tu accepterais de jouer les gardes du corps»

-« Disons que je ferais une exception» s'amusa l'ex agent

-« Et Finch sera d'accord avec ça?»

-« C'est lui qui m'envoi» constata John « Tu vas sur la 6ème c'est ça?» demanda t-il pour recadrer la conversation

-« Ouais. Une bagarre qui a mal tournée»

-« Allons-y. On prends ma voiture»

-« Un garde du corps et un chauffeur, la classe!» lança Fusco goguenard. Il aperçut alors un de ses collègues qui quittait son véhicule en donnant un coup de pied furieux dans l'un des pneus.

-« Hé Joey! Elle est encore en panne?» l'interpella t-il

-« J'en ai marre de cette caisse pourrie. Je dois aller rejoindre Walter d'urgence en plus»

-« T'as plus qu'à aller au dépôt!»

-« J'y suis passé ce matin, ils sont à court»

-« Même pour les véhicules de patrouille?»

-« Ouais, y'en a pas mal en réparation. Tu ne prends pas ta voiture?» demanda Joey en le voyant prêt à s'installer dans celle de John

-« Non, j'ai un chauffeur» se moqua Fusco

-« Alors je pourrais te l'emprunter? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps»

Fusco hésita

-« D'accord. Mais à la moindre égratignure de la carrosserie...»

-« T'inquiète, j'en prendrais soin» trancha Joey

-« J'y compte bien» affirma Lionel en lui lançant ses clés

-« Franchement on nous réduit sur tout!» grogna Fusco en prenant place dans le véhicule « Les fournitures, les munitions... et bientôt on ira enquêter en bus!»

-« Pour les urgences ça risque de ne pas être pratique» estima John pince sans rire

Fusco se cala dans son siège

-« C'est cool de se laisser conduire»

-« Ne t'habitue pas trop, ca risque de ne pas durer» répondit Reese pas dupe de ses taquineries. Puis il redevint sérieux « Lionel?»

-« Ouais?»

-« Juste pour être prudent... ton fils est chez toi?»

L'inspecteur se redressa brusquement.

-« Tu crois que Lee est menacé?» demanda t-il inquiet.

-« Non. Nous n'avons rien qui le laisse présager»

-« Mais il pourrait devenir un dommage collatéral?» suggéra Fusco qui avait suivi le raisonnement de son comparse

-« Eventuellement» émit prudemment l'ex agent

-« Il est chez sa mère pour les vacances. C'est à 100Km, tu crois que ça suffira?»

-« C'est un bon début» approuva John. Il lui jeta un regard en coin « Nous le protègerons Lionel, ne t'inquiète pas»

Fusco ne répondit pas, perturbé. Etre en danger était un peu son quotidien et il l'acceptait. Mais il n'admettait pas que son fils soit exposé.

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime. Une équipe scientifique était encore sur place.

-« Une bagarre qui a mal tourné apparemment» jugea Fusco

-« Vu le taux d'alcoolémie qu'on a relevé sur le type qu'on a arrêté ça ne pouvait que mal finir» commenta l'agent chargé de surveiller la scène.

-« Il a dit quelque chose pour expliquer son geste?»

-« Il a vaguement évoqué une dette, mais il n'était pas cohérent»

-« Ouais. L'alcool attise toujours les vieilles querelles» jugea Lionel « Des témoins?»

-« La voisine de l'appartement de droite a entendu des cris et des bruits de bagarre. Elle a fini par appeler le 911. A gauche l'appart est vide. La victime habitait le logement du dessus, apparemment il était descendu voir son "copain". Sa femme a entendu les cris mais elle était tellement habituée a les voir se taper dessus quand les soirées étaient bien arrosées qu'elle n'a pas levée le petit doigt. C'est moi qui lui ai annoncé la nouvelle mais ça n'a pas parut la toucher beaucoup»

-« Son mari était un poivrot. Elle n'y était peut-être plus trop attaché» suggéra Fusco « Bon, je passe voir la voisine» Reese le suivait comme son ombre, sans intervenir. Il écouta l'interrogatoire qui ne leur apprit pas grand-chose. La femme n'avait rien vu, juste entendu et elle n'était pas spécialement coopérative. Finalement ils regagnèrent la voiture.

-« Tu rentres au commissariat?»

-« Oui. Je vais interroger l'assassin»

Reese reprit le volant et conduisit jusqu'au vieux bâtiment. Il se gara en face.

-« J'ai l'impression que Joey n'a pas ramené ma voiture» grogna Lionel mécontent. Un agent l'interpella alors qu'il quittait le véhicule.

-« Inspecteur Fusco! Le chef veut vous voir tout de suite, il y a eu un problème»

-« Quel problème?» interrogea l'inspecteur

-« Joey a eu un accident. Il est au général, c'est sérieux»

Fusco pâlit

-« C'est pas vrai! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Il a encore conduit comme un fou?»

-« Justement inspecteur, c'est pour ça que le chef veut vous voir. Joey conduisait votre voiture et juste avant de se crashé il avait contacté le central pour dire qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son véhicule et n'arrivait pas à freiner. Vous aviez un problème avec votre véhicule?»

-« Non aucun» répondit Lionel surpris

-« En tout cas c'est bizarre cette histoire» jugea l'agent. Puis il aperçut un automobiliste qui cherchait à attirer son attention et se dirigea vers lui.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence» constata John

-« Tu crois qu'on a saboté ma voiture?»

-« Quelqu'un a pu prendre le contrôle à distance. Ca c'est déjà vue» affirma Reese qui avait déjà été confronté à ce problème

-« Mais j'étais pas au volant!» protesta Lionel

-« Celui qui a fait ça le croyait. C'était ta voiture Lionel, c'est toi qui aurait dû être au volant»

-« C'est pas possible» se plaignit l'inspecteur en passant la main sur son visage

-« Va voir ton chef je t'attends ici. Je vais voir si Harold peut trouver quelque chose»

-« Ok j'y vais» répondit Fusco. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment en trainant les pieds.

John contacta aussitôt son associé.

-« Oui M Reese?»

-« Je crois que Lionel vient d'échapper à une première tentative...»

-« Vous n'avez rien?» répliqua aussitôt l'informaticien en lui coupant la parole

-« Nous n'avons même pas été exposé» le rassura John. Il lui relata l'incident.

-« Il est fort probable que vous ayez vu juste. Je vais faire une recherche mais je pense moi aussi que quelqu'un a du prendre le contrôle du véhicule»

-« Il ne perd pas de temps pour passer à l'action» jugea John

-« Non en effet. J'ai commencé à imprimer les dossiers des arrestations de l'inspecteur Fusco, mais cela va demander du temps pour tous les étudier»

-« Et comment savoir quel est le bon?» se demanda Reese

Finch soupira

-« Nous n'allons pas manquer de suspect cette fois»

-« Je vais rester avec Lionel toute la journée. Toutefois je me dis que nous devrions peut être l'installer à la planque pour le garder à vue plus facilement?» suggéra l'ex agent

-« Bonne Idée. Mais son fils?»

-« Il est chez sa mère pour les vacances»

-« Donc il devrait accepter notre proposition» jugea l'informaticien « Je vais m'y rendre et je préparerais la seconde chambre»

-« Je le ferais ne vous dérangez pas» répliqua John « Restez plutôt à la bibliothèque Finch»

-« Hum. Vous devriez terminer votre phrase M Reese»

-"Terminer? j'ai fini» répondit ce dernier, ennuyé, car il sentait bien que son partenaire le devinait à demi-mots

-« Je vais le faire à votre place alors : "Restez plutôt à la bibliothèque avec Bear ou à la maison portes verrouillées à triple tour ou en tout cas le plus loin possible de notre numéro, c'est plus sûr! "»

-« Finch!» protesta Reese

-« Ah j'oubliais» continua l'informaticien « "Harold, il en va de ma tranquillité d'esprit, c'est plus facile pour moi si je vous sais en sécurité"» récita t-il

-« Harold» soupira l'ex agent « Je suis prévisible à ce point?»

-« Pour moi oui John. Je sais où se trouve vos priorités»

-« Evidemment. Je vous l'ai peut-être un peu trop laissé entendre»

-« Je n'ai rien contre» gloussa Finch. Puis il reprit sérieux : « John vous allez emmener l'inspecteur Fusco à la planque où je vous attendrais. Personne ne connait ce lieu. Et quand bien même tant que vous y serez je ne risque rien»

-« Harold, vous êtes...»

-« Trop têtu, ça je le sais aussi» l'interrompit Finch

-« Est ce que je peux encore m'exprimer ou allez vous définitivement parler à ma place Harold?» interrogea Reese un peu agacé

-« Et bien je pourrais vous remplacer mais, John, il y a des mots que j'aime entendre et que vous seul pouvez prononcer» murmura Finch

L'ex agent sentit s'évanouir son agacement

-« Ah oui?» répondit-il d'un ton taquin « Par exemple?»

-« Devinez» répondit son associé sur le même ton « Je sais que vous êtes doué pour les devinettes»

-« Une clé me suffit» jugea John en se rappelant ce jour où Finch lui avait ouvert les portes de son univers

-« Alors vous trouverez» estima l'informaticien

-« C'est déjà fait. Et je vous les dirais tout à l'heure. Autant de fois que vous le voudrez»

-« Je n'ai pas droit à un acompte?»

-« Tiens d'habitude c'est moi qui en demande un» se moqua Reese « Je vous aime Harold» chuchota t-il doucement. Puis il ajouta, taquin : « Même têtu, de mauvaise fois, stressé, sévère ou timide!»

Offusqué, Finch marmonna une protestation inintelligible qui fit rire son compagnon

-« Je dois m'estimer chanceux puisque j'ai tant de défaut!» protesta t-il

-« Je ne peux pas énumérer vos qualités je n'ai pas assez de temps. Mais après la mission je pourrais y consacrer disons... une nuit?» répliqua John d'une voix suggestive

-« N'est ce pas un peu long?» répondit Finch, ayant déjà oublié sa mauvaise humeur

-« Oh à peine!»

-« Et si je voulais autre chose que des mots?» demanda l'informaticien, heureux que son associé ne puisse le voir rougir

-« Vous aurez ce que vous voudrez» lui chuchota Reese

A cet instant Finch entendit une voix railleuse affirmer

-« Vu ton sourire je sais à qui tu téléphone!»

-« Déjà de retour Lionel?»

-« Ouais. Le chef m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé mais c'est trop tôt pour avoir les résultats de l'expertise de la voiture»

-« Harold accèdera plus rapidement aux fichiers et nous saurons si ta voiture a été guidé à distance»

-« Je n'en doute pas. En attendant je vais aller manger un bout et ensuite j'ai une enquête du côté de le 4ème»

-« Je te suis» affirma John

-« D'accord. Et tu comptes aussi rester en planque devant chez moi cette nuit?» ricana Fusco

-« En fait je pensais t'inviter à l'appart»

Lionel lui lança un regard perplexe

-« Tu me crois en danger à ce point?»

-« Celui qui te menace n'a pas hésité à trafiquer ton véhicule. Il pourrait très bien connaître ton adresse»

-« Ouais, enfin, je sais me défendre» jugea Lionel

-« Je ne dis pas le contraire Lionel mais mieux vaut trop de précaution que pas assez» estima Reese.

L'inspecteur hésitait.

-« C'est pas faux. Mais de là à déménager»

-« C'est juste pour quelques jours» affirma l'ex agent. Son associé l'interpella

-« John voudriez-vous passer votre téléphone à l'inspecteur Fusco?» demanda t-il

-« Ok» répondit Reese. Il tendit son portable « Harold veut te parler»

Fusco prit l'appareil mi étonné mi réticent.

-« Oui Finch?». Il écouta attentivement son interlocuteur « Bon d'accord» fini t-il par dire « J'accepte» il rendit son téléphone à l'ex agent. « C'est bon, je te suis, mais j'aurais besoin de passer chez moi récupérer quelques affaires» annonça t-il

-« Tu t'installes à la planque?»

-« Ouais, enfin juste quelques jours le temps de régler ça. Bon pour l'instant on a à faire, on y va?»

-« Je te rejoins» répondit l'ex agent, il reprit la ligne « Finch, que lui avez vous dit pour le convaincre aussi vite?»

-« Simplement que je n'avais pas envie de perdre un ami précieux, que j'en ai trop peu et qu'il m'a aidé dans un moment difficile alors maintenant c'est à mon tour »

-« Vous avez toujours les bon arguments. Toutefois je trouve qu'il vous obéit un peu trop facilement Finch. Je vais finir par être jaloux »

-« Vous l'êtes toujours de toute façon M Reese » estima son partenaire

-« Et ce n'est pas près de changer» marmonna l'ex agent avant de remonter dans son véhicule


	2. Menace

_Mais oui Fusco en numéro ! Celles qui me connaissent savent qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à craindre mais je vais quand même le malmener un peu : )_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81, Nourann_

 _Merci de vos commentaires qui me font avancer !_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

.

.

L'enquête suivante les mena dans un quartier populaire où les commerçants se plaignaient de vols divers et répétés. Ils interrogèrent une dizaine de personnes, recueillant les indices, cherchant une piste. Reese se tenait en retrait, guettant un éventuel comportement suspect, mais rien ne vint troubler les investigations. En fin d'après midi ils quittèrent le quartier et après un bref passage au commissariat ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de l'inspecteur.

-« Allez entre, fait comme chez toi »

Reese jeta un regard circulaire sur les lieux

-« Ce n'est pas aussi chic que votre planque évidemment » remarqua Fusco en le voyant faire « Ni que votre logement je suppose»

-«Ce n'est pas ce qui compte Lionel. L'important c'est de s'y sentir bien »

-«C'est vrai» approuva l'inspecteur. Il se doutait bien que John n'était pas du genre à attacher de l'importance a ce genre de détail. Tout en discutant il fouillait son placard. « Tu loges avec Finch ? »

-« J'ai un loft. Je m'y sentais bien mais je n'y suis plus très souvent, c'est dans la maison de Finch que je suis à ma place»

-«Te connaissant ça doit être plutôt dépouillé chez toi?»

-«Plutôt oui» répondit l'ex agent amusé. «Il n'y a qu'un élément auquel je tienne» ajouta t-il après un instant de réflexion

-«Attends, laisse moi deviner! C'est un truc qui te viens de Finch?»

-«Un tableau qu'il m'a offert» approuva John

-«T'es d'un prévisible pour le coup» gloussa Lionel «Bon, je ne trouve pas cette fichue valise, peut être dans la penderie?» demanda t-il pour lui même. Il se dirigea vers la chambre. Reese le suivit. Comme il longeait le couloir un déclic attira son attention. Il se glissa dans la cuisine d'où semblait provenir le bruit et inspecta les lieux.

Finch le contacta à ce moment.

-«Tout va bien M Reese?»

-«Lionel cherche sa valise»

-«J'espère qu'il ne prend pas trop mal notre invitation?»

-«Il pourrait trouver pire» estima John

-«C'est juste quelques jours» Un nouveau déclic se fit entendre puis un son continu raisonna dans la pièce, une sorte de ronronnement qui semblait augmenter régulièrement «Quel est ce son M Reese?» interrogea l'informaticien

-«Vous l'entendez aussi Finch? ca vient de la cuisine mais je ne vois rien de particulier» Fusco passa dans le couloir se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

-«Lionel?»

-«Oui?» répondit ce dernier en passant la tête

-«Je crois que tu as un appareil en marche»

-«Attends, j'arrive» Fusco retourna dans la chambre avec sa trousse de toilette puis rejoignit l'ex agent

-«Tu entends ce son?» interrogea Reese

-«Ah ouais, c'est le chauffe eau.» affirma Fusco «Ils me l'ont changé y'a deux semaines pour un plus performant soit disant. Plus bruyant ça c'est certain!» Il pressa un bouton pour éteindre l'appareil «Ca ne fonctionne pas. Tu parles d'une amélioration!» grogna t-il «Pourtant d'après l'installateur c'était un super modèle» Il tenta une autre manœuvre et l'appareil s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se remettre en marche. «Bon faudra appeler le dépanneur» se résigna t-il

-«La cuve est très chaude» remarqua l'ex agent en passant la main sur l'appareil

-«Il déconne complètement» jugea Fusco «Mais il parait que c'est réparable sans intervention sur place, c'est un système connecté. Je pourrais même le commander à distance si je voulais mais en fait j'ai jamais compris comment utiliser l'application» constata l'inspecteur «tiens j'aurais dû la montrer à Finch il aurait compris lui!». Il retourna dans sa chambre pour finir sa valise.

Reese scrutait l'appareil d'un air suspicieux. Soudain Finch l'interpella d'une voix urgente

-«John vous devez quitter l'appartement avec l'inspecteur Fusco immédiatement!» s'exclama t-il

-«Pourquoi?»

-«Lorsque l'inspecteur Fusco a dit que la chaudière était connectée j'ai vérifié l'activité wifi de l'immeuble, je pense que quelqu'un la contrôle à distance...»

-«Et surement pas avec de bonnes intentions» le coupa Reese «Lionel» appela t-il. Il fit irruption dans la chambre "il faut sortir dépêche toi!»

-«Que...?» bredouilla Fusco

Reese l'empoigna

-«Je t'expliquerais!»

-«Attends!» l'inspecteur ferma précipitamment sa valise et s'en saisit, puis les deux hommes quittèrent rapidement l'appartement. Par chance la cabine de l'ascenseur était à l'étage. Reese y poussa Fusco et commanda la descente.

-«Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?»

-«Finch pense que...» commença John. La déflagration lui coupa la parole. Ils furent brutalement plaqués contre les parois de l'ascenseur qui, heureusement, ne stoppa pas sa course.

-«C'était quoi ça?» protesta Fusco

-«Ta chaudière je pense» constata Reese

L'inspecteur lui lança un regard effrayé

-«Tu plaisantes?»

-«Finch a détecté une activité anormale dans le réseau lorsque nous étions dans l'appartement» Il fut interrompu par son associé

-«M Reese tout va bien?» demanda t-il inquiet

-«Oui Finch. Nous sommes sortis à temps» il capta le soupir soulagé de son compagnon «Mais sans vous...» ajouta t-il

-«J'ai hâte que vous soyez de retour» murmura Finch

-«Nous serons là d'ici dix minutes ne vous inquiétez pas»

-«C'est pas possible cette histoire! Complètement dingue !» pesta Fusco «J'aimerais quand même bien constater les dégâts!» ajouta t-il nerveux

-«Plus tard Lionel. Pour l'instant nous serons bien mieux hors de cet immeuble»

Si l'inspecteur ne put retourner immédiatement dans son appartement il put tout de même se faire une idée de l'ampleur des dégâts lorsqu'en quittant les lieux ils virent le sol jonché de débris de verre et la façade noircie par la fumée qui s'échappait de l'étage. Fusco écarquilla les yeux devant un grand morceau de bois

-«Mais... c'est ma fenêtre!» s'exclama t-il choqué

-«Désolé Lionel. Tu devras sans doute déménager quelques jours»

L'inspecteur marmonna une litanie de protestations inintelligibles et de menaces envers le coupable, applicables dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Puis une fois dans la voiture il se mura dans un silence lourd de colère. John respecta son mutisme, comprenant sa frustration.

.

OoooooooooO

.

En entendant la porte, Finch se leva pour aller à la rencontre des deux hommes.

-«Inspecteur Fusco. Je regrette que ce soit en de pareilles circonstances mais je vous souhaite la bienvenue tout de même»

L'accueil dérida un peu l'inspecteur.

-«Merci Finch. C'est sympa»

-«La chambre de droite est prête pour vous inspecteur» ajouta l'informaticien

Fusco se dirigea vers la pièce pour y déposer sa valise. John en profita pour saluer son compagnon comme il se doit. A l'intensité avec laquelle Finch lui rendit son baiser il comprit que celui ci avait une nouvelle fois tremblé pour lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

-«Finch, vous êtes sur de vous? Pour l'explosion?» demanda Fusco en revenant dans le salon

-«Oui inspecteur. J'ai vérifié. Quelqu'un commandait votre chaudière à distance et à provoqué la surchauffe»

-«Mais comment c'est possible?»

-«Tout appareil connecté peut être piraté inspecteur, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre, qu'il s'agisse d'un ordinateur, d'une voiture ou d'une chaudière»

-«Vous me faites froid dans le dos Finch!» L'informaticien ne put retenir un sourire à cette affirmation.

-«Moi j'aimerais savoir depuis quand tout cela était prémédité» demanda Reese

-«Explique?»

-«Tu as bien dit que ta chaudière venait d'être changée? L'ancienne était-elle connectée aussi?»

-«Non. L'ancienne c'était un bon vieux modèle basique et qui fonctionnait bien mieux que la nouvelle!»

-«Dans ce cas elle a peut être été changé dans le but d'être utilisé contre toi»

-«Ce qui signifierait que le responsable prépare son action depuis un bon moment» estima Finch «et il a prévu plusieurs options visiblement, la voiture d'abord et au cas où cela ne fonctionnait pas la chaudière, voir autre chose que nous n'avons pas encore découvert?»

-«La question est de connaître ses motivations et pourquoi il n'agit que maintenant puisque son piège est installé depuis quelques semaines»

-«Ca paraît insensé» jugea Fusco

-«C'est bien ton propriétaire qui a commandé ce changement?»

-«Ouais. Enfin je suppose» Lionel hésita «J'ai reçu un avis comme quoi des ouvriers allait passer changer l'installation. Je ne me suis pas méfié, c'était juste de l'entretien»

-«Mais peut être n'est ce pas véritablement votre propriétaire qui a passé cette commande» suggéra l'informaticien

-«Je crois que son nom était sur le bon»

-«Il n'est pas difficile de passer une commande en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre» constata Reese

-«Mais comment ils ont su le bon moment pour enclencher l'appareil?» interrogea Fusco perplexe

-«Il devait y avoir une caméra ou un détecteur de présence dans l'installation. C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable» constata Finch

-«C'est ce que j'aurais fait» renchérit Reese

-«C'est la solution la plus évidente» approuva l'informaticien. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard atterré de l'inspecteur

-«Vous êtes flippant tout les deux!» se plaignit-il

-«Relax Lionel. Nous sommes de ton côté» se moqua John

-«Ouais ben franchement, je préfère!»

Lionel retourna dans la chambre pour déballer sa valise. Reese entraina son associé dans la cuisine et, une fois seul, l'attira contre lui.

-«Je ne sais pas qui s'en prend à Lionel mais il y réfléchit depuis un moment et il est prêt à utiliser les grands moyens contre lui» constata t-il

-«En effet. Et visiblement il ne manque pas d'imagination. Ni de connaissances d'ailleurs» jugea Finch

-«Il a bien prémédité son coup. Dans les deux cas s'il avait réussi cela passait pour un accident»

-«Personne n'aurait cherché les traces d'un piratage» estima l'informaticien «Et même s'il y avait eu une recherche il est toujours possible de masquer de telles traces si l'on sait si prendre»

-«Si on est doué avec un ordi» traduisit Reese

-«En effet» approuva son associé

-«Il ne pourrait pas l'être autant que vous» affirma John sur de lui

-«Il est possible...» commença Finch mais les lèvres de son partenaire sur les siennes lui imposèrent le silence

-«Pas de contestation» intima Reese

-«Toutefois...» commença Finch avant de subir la même punition

-«Voulez vous me laisser parler M Reese!» protesta t-il

-«Pas tant que vous contesterez être le meilleur»

-«Je vois. Vous n'en démordrez pas?»

-«Non puisque j'ai raison»

-«Vous êtes terrible parfois vous savez?»

-«Dites moi que vous n'aimez pas cela? Sans mentir bien sur»

Finch soupira

-«C'est déloyal» se plaignit-il

-«Pas plus que vous ce matin!» rétorqua John

L'informaticien nicha son visage dans le cou de son compagnon

-«Vous me faites peur parfois» chuchota t-il. Reese s'écarta aussitôt

-«Pourquoi dites vous cela?»

Finch leva les yeux pour capter son regard

-«Parce que je n'ai jamais laissé personne m'influencer autant que vous John»

-«Vous savez que je n'en profiterais jamais?» murmura l'ex agent, touché par son aveu

-«Je sais. Si je n'en étais pas aussi persuadé je crois que j'aurais déjà fuit très loin»

-«Oh vous ne fuirez jamais assez loin pour que je ne puisse vous retrouver!» affirma son associé

-«Vous êtes bien sur de vous!» ironisa Finch

John posa sa main sur sa joue

-«Je sais que nos liens ne sont pas de ceux qui se dénouent Harold»

Finch capta son regard sérieux

-«Vous avez raison» approuva t-il avant de l'embrasser. Un bruit dans le salon les interrompit

-«Retour aux affaires» constata Reese

-«Tachons de la résoudre très vite». suggéra Finch

-«Oui, j'ai trois mots à vous dire» lui chuchota John

L'informaticien sourit à ce rappel puis le suivit dans l'autre pièce.

-«Bon on fait quoi?» interrogea Fusco

-«Je vais aller chercher le dîner, ensuite nous verrons» jugea Reese

-«Ca ne va pas nous avancer»

-«Patience Lionel, nous allons trouver»

-«En attendant nous pourrions commencer à lire vos anciens dossiers inspecteur?»

-«Ce sera déjà mieux que rien» jugea ce dernier

John ramena le repas qu'ils partagèrent en discutant de leur affaire, puis il décida d'accorder une petite promenade à Bear que Finch n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir très longtemps l'après midi. Ils revinrent trois quart d'heure plus tard à moitié trempés.

-«John! J'espérais que vous auriez le temps de revenir avant que l'orage n'éclate» affirma Finch en se levant pour aller chercher une serviette

-«A trois minute près nous évitions la douche» jugea l'ex agent «Merci» ajouta t-il en saisissant la serviette «Je vais aller me changer»

-«D'accord» approuva Finch qui s'occupait de Bear, s'efforçant de le sécher avant qu'il ne s'ébroue davantage et ne répande de l'eau partout

-«Un coup de main Finch?»

-«Merci inspecteur, il n'est pas trop mouillé»

-«Il court vite il a évité les gouttes» plaisanta Fusco

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese revint de la salle de bains et trouva Finch et Fusco le nez plongé dans les dossiers. Chacun ayant une pile conséquente devant lui. Fusco, calé dans le fauteuil et Finch installé dans le canapé, Bear à ses pieds, tout deux absorbés dans leur lecture.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il tout en achevant de boutonner sa chemise

-« Les dossiers d'arrestation de l'inspecteur Fusco » le renseigna son associé

-« Il n'y a que ça ? » ironisa Reese

-« Hey ! » protesta aussitôt Fusco « Dis donc…. » commença t-il puis il remarqua le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis et comprit qu'il le taquinait « Il faut bien que j'en laisse un peu aux autres » déclara t-il alors d'un ton sérieux.

-« Et il en manque de toute façon » ajouta Finch « J'ai écarté ceux où le coupable se trouve toujours incarcéré ou ceux où il est décédé. Même si, a bien y réfléchir, la vengeance pourrait aussi être l'œuvre d'un proche et dans ce cas ces deux catégories ne devraient pas être éliminées »

-« Si tous cela ne donne rien on pourra y revenir » jugea Lionel

-« Tout à fait inspecteur »

John saisit plusieurs dossiers dans la pile de son associé et prit place à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes, il bascula dans le canapé d'un geste habituel et s'allongea, la tête posée sur les genoux de son compagnon. Un soupir satisfait lui échappa et il se remit à lire les rapports. Finch, surprit, n'avait pas eu le temps d'arrêter son geste. Si celui-ci ne le dérangeait pas d'ordinaire, bien au contraire, il lui semblait brusquement très gênant en présence d'un tiers. Il rougit, levant timidement les yeux vers l'inspecteur. Fusco lisait sans paraitre avoir rien remarqué, mais sentant le regard insistant de l'informaticien sur lui, il leva les yeux à son tour, l'interrogeant du regard. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant la soudaine gêne de son vis-à-vis, ses joues rouges et son air perturbé. Puis brusquement il comprit et adressa un clin d'œil complice à l'informaticien. Voyant que cela le faisait rougir encore plus, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. John s'étonna de l'entendre et se redressa légèrement, adressant un regard perplexe à Fusco

-« Qu'est ce qui te faire rire Lionel ? »

-« Ton compagnon ! » répliqua celui-ci d'un air réjouit.

John bascula un peu la tête en arrière pour dévisager son partenaire, perplexe. Il vit son trouble, lèvres pincées, visiblement mal à l'aise et réalisa alors son laisser aller.

-« Désolé » murmura t-il sans pouvoir toutefois s'empêcher d'être amusé par sa réaction excessive, retenant difficilement un sourire. Il fit mine de se redresser mais Fusco l'interpella :

-« Bouge pas John ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais changer tes habitudes. Je suis au courant Finch je vous rappelle ! »

-« Bien évidemment inspecteur. Cependant… »

-« Laissez tomber Finch et détendez-vous. C'est bien mérité »

Finch sentit que John se réinstallait

-« J'ai la bénédiction de Lionel » plaida t-il lorsqu'il lui adressa un regard hésitant.

-« Vous faites un parfait duo » constata finalement l'informaticien vaincu.

Reese sourit. Il se tourna un instant vers Fusco, le temps d'échanger un clin d'œil complice. Puis il reprit sa lecture comme si de rien était. Lionel fit de même, seul un large sourire trahissait son amusement. Finch n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se remettre à sa lecture en s'efforçant de se détendre.


	3. Spirale

_Et non Fusco n'a pas fini de souffrir (qui aime bien…) et Harold non plus (mais il faut bien s'amuser un peu)_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81, Nourann_

 _Merci de vos commentaires qui me font avancer !_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

.

.

Au matin, Lionel entra dans la cuisine l'air à moitié réveillé. Finch était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-«Salut Finch »

-«Bonjour inspecteur Fusco. Avez-vous bien dormi? »

-«Nickel! Votre matelas est génial. J'ai bien l'intention de m'offrir le même avec ma prochaine prime »

-«J'espère que cela se produira bientôt dans ce cas » répondit l'informaticien amusé

-«Ben ça dépendra un peu de vous deux »

-«De nous? » s'étonna l'informaticien

-«Le montant est fonction du nombre d'arrestation »

-«Je vois » commenta Finch « Nous ferons de notre mieux alors » affirma-t-il avec un mince sourire

Fusco prit place à la table et observa Finch tandis qu'il déposait la cafetière devant lui.

-«Finch? Je peux vous poser une question? »

-«Bien sur inspecteur »

-«Il est...7H21. Comment vous faites pour être déjà tiré à quatre épingles dans votre trois pièces aussi tôt? Vous ne dormez pas avec quand même! »

L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement

-«Non inspecteur je vous rassure. L'habitude je suppose? »

-«Ca me dépasse » marmonna Fusco « Superman est pas là? »

-«Il ne va pas tarder »

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée quelques secondes plus tard

-«Justement le voilà » constata Finch

La voix de John résonna

-«Nous sommes de retour »

Bear avança joyeusement dans la cuisine et vint quémander une caresse à l'inspecteur

-«Salut John » lança celui ci

-«Salut Lionel" répondit Reese en s'avançant vers son partenaire. Il posa les croissant et passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon par reflexe. Il stoppa son geste in extremis en sentant celui ci se raidir dans son étreinte

-«Hum... pardon » murmura t-il

-«Faites comme si j'étais pas là! » s'exclama aussitôt l'inspecteur amusé de voir rougir l'informaticien

-«Ok! » approuva Reese posant aussitôt ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon qui rougit encore un peu plus si toutefois c'était possible!

-«Cela suffira John! » chuchota t-il perturbé

-«Vous avez entendu le conseil de Lionel? » répliqua celui ci sur le même ton

-«Oui, mais je ne suis pas décidé à le suivre M Reese! »

John fit la moue

-«C'est juste un baiser Harold »

-«Parce que cela vous suffit d'habitude? »

-«Oui, bon, pas exactement. Mais pour une fois je m'en contenterais » concéda l'ex agent

-«Je préférerais! » insista son associé

-«On complote? » demanda Fusco goguenard

-«Non on parlemente » répliqua Reese

-«Je peux vous laisser seul pendant les négociations si vous voulez? » proposa Fusco s'efforçant de paraitre sérieux

-«Non! Nous avons terminé! » trancha Finch. Il se tourna pour surveiller son thé. Reese s'assit à côté de Fusco et ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Puis l'inspecteur se pencha vers lui et affirma en baissant la voix

-«Justement j'ai demandé à Finch comment il faisait pour être impeccable dans son costume trois pièces à 7H du matin »

-«C'est une habitude chez lui » commenta Reese

-«C'est ce qu'il m'a répondu. Je t'avoue, un moment je me suis dit que peut être il dormait avec, mais à bien y réfléchir les nuits où t'es là il risque pas de pouvoir le garder » gloussa t-il

-«Inspecteur Fusco! » s'exclama Finch mortifié

-«Oups... »

-«Et oui. Il n'est pas sourd Lionel! » se moqua John. Il lança un regard contrit à son partenaire sans pouvoir réellement masquer son amusement.

Finch soupira et prit place à table sans un mot.

-«Heu... promis je ne recommencerais pas Finch! » tenta Lionel. L'informaticien le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Fusco risqua un coup d'œil vers John qui lui sourit avec un léger haussement d'épaules comme pour dire "ça lui passera" mais l'inspecteur resta tout de même embarrassé d'avoir contrarié son ami. Même s'il trouvait sa réaction un peu excessive.

.

Après le petit déjeuner, les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Fusco enquêtant et Reese le suivant comme son ombre, attentif au moindre détail. La matinée fut bien remplie mais sans incident.

-«Il est presque 13H, on va déjeuner? » suggéra Fusco « Ou tu rentres voir Finch? »

-«Non. Je te surveille Lionel, ne l'oublie pas! »

-«Ouais c'est vrai. Perso je ne suis pas presser de retrouver Finch je crois qu'il va me faire la tête »

-«Tu y es allé un peu fort Lionel » se moqua John

-«C'était bien trop tentant! Tu crois qu'il va rester fâché longtemps? »

-«Ca m'étonnerait parce qu'il te sait taquin et parce qu'il estime avoir une dette envers toi »

-«Une dette? Dany ? »

-«Exact »

-«Tu parles, ca fait longtemps que c'est acquitté!, Allez je t'invite! »

Reese sourit en voyant qu'il détournait volontairement la conversation _« encore un qui préfère fuir ses émotions »_ songea t-il

-«Parce que je suis ton garde du corps ou est ce que tu veux te venger en me commandant une boisson avec un œuf? » le taquina t-il

Fusco eut un petit rire

-«C'est une idée, mais j'en ai une autre en tête! »

-«Ah oui? » interrogea l'ex agent en fronçant les sourcils, soudain méfiant

-«Tu n'auras qu'à me rendre la politesse mais moi je veux un truc bien précis » affirma l'inspecteur avec un large sourire _« qui ne présage rien de bon »_ estima Reese. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas fait gouter tes beignets maison » gloussa Fusco

 _« Evidemment »_ songea Reese. Il eut une moue désabusée

-«Je crois que c'est la seule fois où Harold a failli à sa discrétion légendaire mais ça va me poursuivre longtemps » soupira t-il

-«Ben jusqu'à ce que tu me les fasses gouter! »

-«Très bien. Nous verrons cela après la mission »

-«Raison de plus pour la finir vite! » triompha Fusco

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant, chacun commanda un plat et ils discutèrent tranquillement de l'enquête en cours. Reese consultât pour la troisième fois son téléphone en cinq minutes, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-«Quoi? Il te manque à ce point? » ricana Lionel

John, pris en faute, eut un sourire embarrassé

-«Il m'appelle souvent à l'heure du déjeuner »

-«Il compte beaucoup pour toi » constata Fusco redevenu sérieux

-«Il est ... une partie de moi » répondit John « Vois tu Lionel il y a eu un moment dans ma vie où j'avais tout perdu, où je ne voyais pas l'utilité de continuer mon chemin. D'ailleurs j'allais y mettre fin. Et puis Finch m'a trouvé. Il m'a offert une seconde chance, une seconde vie. Avec ce boulot j'étais utile à nouveau, vraiment utile et je me suis dit que finalement je pouvais continuer encore un peu. Ce jour là il m'avait dit que tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était un but et il avait vu juste. Et puis notre relation a évolué, de façon assez inattendu je l'avoue, et depuis 15 mois je n'ai plus du tout envie d'arrêter le chemin. Parce que je ne suis plus seul à y avancer, parce qu'il y marche à mes côtés et tant qu'il y sera avec moi je continuerais à avancer sans en chercher la fin »

-«Vous suivez votre "étoile"?" » suggéra Fusco

Reese sourit

-«On peut dire ça. Je sais qu'il pense comme moi et ça me rend plus fort. Tant qu'il sera là tout ira bien. Si un jour nous sommes séparés... » John eut un geste vague plus éloquent que des mots

-«Je vois. Si l'un de vous lâche la main de l'autre on vous perd tout les deux »

L'ex agent hocha la tête

-«Tu as tout compris Lionel »

-«Enfin je le savais déjà. Rien qu'à voir ta colère face au père Miguel »

Reese haussa les épaules

-«Il avait mal choisit sa cible » approuva t-il

-«Clair qu'il était mal inspiré sur ce coup! »

Fusco envia un instant ce lien si puissant entre eux. Mais ces deux là étaient différents. Alors leur lien ne pouvait pas être banal

-«Bon. On devrait y aller » affirma t-il en se levant pour chasser cet instant d'émotion. Reese le suivit sans rien dire songeant qu'il avait été un peu trop bavard d'ailleurs, mais Lionel était le seul à pouvoir entendre ces mots et cela lui avait fait du bien de les dires pour une fois.

-« Mais quand même. T'es capable de lui offrir une étoile et tu me fais attendre une éternité un pauvre beignet » marmonna t-il

John ne put s'empêcher de rire

-« Je vais me rattraper promis ! » affirma t-il

L'inspecteur s'avança vers la caisse et tendit sa carte de crédit. La serveuse secoua la tête.

-«Votre carte est refusée Monsieur »

-«Hein? C'est pas possible je viens d'être payé. Réessayez »

La jeune femme fit une nouvelle tentative

-«Rien à faire. La transaction est rejetée Monsieur »

-«Fichue carte! » grogna Fusco en sortant son portefeuille

-«Lionel, tu veux que... » commença Reese

-«Ca ira j'ai du liquide » affirma Fusco. Il paya puis ils quittèrent le restaurant

-«Pour une fois que je m'en sers » marmonna Fusco « Enfin. J'ai plus qu'à retourner au distributeur »

-«Tu as une agence au coin de la rue »

-«Ouais, j'y vais et on s'y remet » l'inspecteur se dirigea vers l'appareil. Reese resta un peu à l'écart, scannant les alentours par reflexe. Il se retourna en entendant râler son comparse.

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

-«Cette saleté de machine vient d'avaler ma carte! C'est vraiment pas mon jour! »

-«On dirait bien » approuva John

-«Bon, je vais aller la récupérer »

-«Je te suis »

-«Espérons qu'ils vont faire vite, j'ai du boulot »

La banque était quasiment vide, l'inspecteur put donc se rendre immédiatement à un guichet et expliquer son cas.

-«Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. Cela arrive souvent » le tranquillisa le caissier « Je vais vérifier » Fusco patienta. Il fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le jeune homme prendre un air contrarié

-«Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » Interrogea t-il

-«Je suis désolé Monsieur mais votre carte a été avalé car son utilisation a dût être momentanément suspendue. Vous avez dépassé votre découvert autorisé »

-«Dépassé mon découvert... » répéta Fusco incrédule « Mais je viens de percevoir mon salaire! Vous êtes sur le bon compte? »

-«Je vérifie» affirma le caissier. Puis il confirma « C'est bien votre compte Monsieur Fusco. Vous êtes à découvert de 2000,00$, c'est votre maximum. Dans ces conditions votre carte doit nous être rendue en attendant que vous procédiez à la régularisation de votre situation. Vous n'avez pas d'autre compte? »

-«J'ai une tête à collectionner les comptes en banque? » marmonna Fusco « Et je n'ai jamais eu pareille autorisation de découvert! » s'énerva t-il « Y'a un truc c'est obligé, vous... » Il s'interrompit en sentant la main de Reese posée sur son bras.

-«Viens Lionel. Nous allons appeler ton comptable » affirma t-il « Il pourra vérifier »

-«Mon comptable... » Commença Fusco. Puis il comprit, se tût et suivit l'ex agent

-«A quoi tu penses? » demanda t-il à peine sortit

-«Qu'un compte en banque est encore plus facile à pirater qu'une voiture » répondit John

Fusco tressaillit

-«Mais... mais comment je vais faire? »

-«Nous arrangerons cela Lionel. Mais d'abord il faut connaître le fin mot. Regagnons la voiture » Une fois installé il appela son associé en branchant le haut parleur et lui expliqua la situation.

-«Inspecteur Fusco je suis au regret de confirmer les dires du caissier. Votre compte est gelé avec un débit de 2000,00$ Il a été consciencieusement vidé il y a une heure »

-«Comment c'est possible? J'ai jamais eu une autorisation de découvert de ce montant! »

-«En réalité elle vous a été accordée ce matin. Une demi heure avant que votre compte ne soit vidé »

-«Un moyen de savoir qui a fait cela? » demanda John

-«Je vais essayer de remonter la piste M Reese »

-«Et moi je fais quoi? »

-«Tant que la menace n'est pas découverte je pense que vous devriez éviter votre banquier inspecteur Fusco » répondit Finch d'un ton neutre qui ne rassura pas vraiment son interlocuteur

-«Mais vous pouvez arranger cela Harold? » suggéra Reese

-«Je vous promets d'arrêter de vous taquiner Finch »

-«Ne vous inquiétez pas inspecteur Fusco. Je réparerais les dégâts. Et je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas tant que le coupable ne sera pas arrêté »

-« Vous allez pirater mon compte? »

-«C'est déjà fait inspecteur » lui fit remarquer l'informaticien

-«Heu oui forcement » répondit Lionel perturbé « Enfin vous je suis d'accord. J'ai des factures à payer!»

-«Je vais faire ce qu'il faut »

-«Merci Finch »

-«Et cela en dépit du fait que je suis certain que vous ne tiendrez pas votre promesse inspecteur » ajouta l'informaticien d'un ton un peu sec. Reese se retint de rire devant la remarque de son compagnon et l'air déconfit de son comparse

-«Je ferais un effort au moins »

-«Je suppose que je devrais m'en contenter » soupira Finch

-«A tout à l'heure Harold » ajouta Reese avant de raccrocher « tu es à moitié pardonné je crois mais sous surveillance »

-«Ca va pas être facile de résister! » commenta Fusco puis il affirma redevenu sérieux « Bon sang! Ce gars ne perd rien pour attendre! »

-«D'ici là retournons au travail ça t'occuperas l'esprit » jugea Reese

-«T'as raison » soupira l'inspecteur « allons-y »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le portable de Fusco vibra quelques minutes plus tard pour réclamer sa présence sur une nouvelle scène de crime. A peine arrivé, l'un des agents présent l'interpella :

-«Salut Fusco, ça va mec?»

-«Salut Fred, on fait aller»

-«T'es pas retourné au poste depuis ce matin?»

-«Non, pourquoi?» interrogea Lionel étonné de l'attitude goguenarde de son collègue

-«Je me disais aussi. Le chef t'attend de pied ferme. Il a pas trop apprécié la visite de l'huissier dans les locaux!»

-«De l'huissier? Mais de quoi tu parles?»

-«De celui qui est passé ce matin avec un gars du fisc. Franchement je t'imaginais pas fraudeur Lionel» gloussa l'agent

Fusco sentit une sueur froide l'envahir devant ce nouvel avatar

-«Je ne comprends rien du tout!» affirma t-il

-«Pas la peine de nier, tout le service est au courant pour tes déclarations trafiquées. Enfin pour devoir 4000,00$ t'as du faire fort quand même! Tu le faisais vraiment depuis trois ans seulement ou c'est plus? À moi tu peux me le dire?»

-«Ecoute Fred, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je paye mes impôts comme tout le monde et je n'ai jamais fraudé!» répliqua Fusco qui commençait à s'énerver

-«C'est pas ce qui s'est dit ce matin, la porte du bureau n'était pas fermée et Brad a tout entendu. Le gars du fisc a dit que tu avais fait des fausses déclarations ces trois dernières années et l'huissier que tu devais 4000,00$. Il va demander une saisie sur salaire et Brad a vue l'agent donner une convocation au chef. T'es bon pour le juge mec!»

-«Mais je n'ai rien fait! C'est du délire!»

-«Ben dans ce cas tu devrais aller t'expliquer parce que c'est du sérieux là!»

-«C'est surtout complètement dingue! Je vais aller tirer ça au clair!»

-«Hey attends! T'examine pas la scène?»

-«Je te laisse ce plaisir!» lança Fusco en s'éloignant

-«Charmant!» marmonna l'agent « J'aurais dû lui parler après le boulot!»

Depuis le couloir, Reese n'avait rien manqué de la conversation

-«Je te ramène au commissariat?»

-«Ouais! Faut que je discute avec mon chef!»

-«J'appelle Harold pour qu'il vérifie ton dossier fiscal. Il a probablement été trafiqué»

Fusco stoppa brusquement

-«Tu penses que le type qui me poursuit a manipulé le fisc pour me coller un agent et un huissier sur le dos?»

-«C'est une suite logique» remarqua tranquillement l'ex agent

-«Logique? Tu trouves ça logique!»

-«Réfléchit Lionel. Après les comptes, l'administratif. Ce type attaque sur tous les fronts. Il veut t'atteindre physiquement et socialement. Quand tu seras totalement discrédité tu seras une proie facile»

L'inspecteur lui adressa un regard affolé

-«Et Lee?»

Reese fut touché qu'il pense en priorité à son fils. Il posa la main sur le bras de son vis à vis

-«Lionel, nous allons l'arrêter avant que son plan ne réussisse et tu retrouveras ta vie d'avant ok?»

Fusco hésita puis approuva

-«Ok»

-«Bien allons-y» affirma John en l'entrainant

-«Il faut que je prévienne mon chef. Pas question que je file un dollar à ces gars!»

-«Ton chef va devoir obéir. Il faut que tu prouves la manipulation d'abord. Harold va trouver la solution»

-«Officieusement»

-«Ce sera un bon début non?»

-«Il me donnera la piste et je ferais le reste comme d'habitude»

-«Il faut essayer» approuva Reese

-«Mais?» interrogea Lionel qui sentait son hésitation

John ne répondit pas immédiatement et attendit d'être installé dans la voiture

-«Si celui qui te menace a décidé d'utiliser ce genre de moyen il a dû se montrer rigoureux. Et si Finch le déjoue il pourra recommencer. Donc ce qu'il faut avant tout c'est le stopper»

-«On n'a pas l'ombre d'une piste! Même pas un suspect potentiel» marmonna Fusco

-«Nous allons trouver Lionel» affirma l'ex agent

Le trajet se fit en silence

-« Nous sommes arrivés» annonça l'ex agent en garant son véhicule

-«Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps» jugea Fusco en quittant la voiture

-«J'appelle Finch pendant ce temps» John le regarda entrer dans le vieux bâtiment. Ce pirate quelqu'il soit semblait avoir décidé de ruiner la vie de sa victime. « Mais il va trouver à qui parler » murmura Reese. Il n'était pas question de la laisser faire.


	4. Piratages

_L'étau se resserre un peu plus sur notre vaillant inspecteur…_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81, Nourann_

 _Merci de vos commentaires toujours appréciés!_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

.

.

La discussion entre Fusco et son chef fut houleuse et l'inspecteur ne dû qu'au manque flagrant d'effectif de ne pas se retrouver suspendu sur le champ. Il revint à la voiture, déprimé.

-«C'est fou le chef refuse de me croire! Il me prend pour un fraudeur»

-«Il s'en tient aux preuves et elles sont contre toi. Apporte lui de quoi démontrer ton innocence et il changera d'avis»

-«Dis comme ça c'est tout simple»

-«Rentrons. Nous y réfléchirons ce soir»

-«Je vais demander à Finch de creuser tout ça»

-«Il s'en occupe déjà. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre»

-«C'est vrai» approuva Lionel

John remarqua qu'il s'abstenait de toute taquinerie, preuve qu'il devait être vraiment perturbé _« ou traumatisé par la colère d'Harold ?»_ songea t-il amusé. Il fit un arrêt pour acheter le dîner puis ils regagnèrent l'appartement.

Fusco entra et se dirigea droit vers l'informaticien tandis que Reese déposait ses paquets

-«Alors Finch?» demanda t-il inquiet

L'interpellé lui lança un regard prudent mais ne fit pas de commentaire

-«C'est du bon travail inspecteur. Les modifications de votre dossier ont été très bien faite, elles sont indétectables si l'on se contente des apparences, et même si l'on creuse un peu il faut être attentif pour trouver la faille»

-«Sauf que les gars de ce matin n'allaient pas creuser! Ils en seraient bien incapable d'ailleurs» râla Fusco « D'après le chef il y a eu une dénonciation anonyme qui a attiré l'attention sur mon dossier»

-«C'est logique, sans cela les modifications n'auraient pas forcement étaient constatées si rapidement»

-«Vous pouvez réparer ça?»

-«Je peux restaurer les anciennes données. Votre dossier sera de nouveau régulier mais l'agent n'y comprendra plus rien. Il risque d'insister»

-«Je préfère encore un contrôle fiscal à une saisie sur salaire et une convocation chez le juge!»

-«Bien. Je vais arranger cela inspecteur»

-«Après le dîner» suggéra Reese qui s'était approché « A cette heure je doute que l'agent qui te poursuit soit encore devant son ordinateur. Il verra tout cela demain»

-«T'as raison» concéda Fusco

-«Va t'installer alors, c'est prêt»

-«Ok» répondit l'inspecteur en se dirigeant vers la table

Reese posa ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-«Il vous accapare»

-«Vous croyez?» demanda Finch amusé par le léger agacement qu'il percevait chez son compagnon

-«J'en suis sur! Harold, j'ai priorité quand je rentre»

-«Vous avez toujours priorité John»

-«J'attends toujours mon baiser pourtant»

Finch se tourna vers lui pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser

-«Est ce mieux?»

-«Bien mieux. Enfin je m'en contenterais vu les circonstances»

-«Dois-je vous plaindre?» interrogea l'informaticien

-«Je me rattraperais faites-moi confiance» affirma John en l'attirant pour l'obliger à se lever "Maintenant venez dîner et faire une pause!»

Finch eut un mince sourire

-«Je vous suis» approuva t-il

Fusco mangeait en silence, ruminant ses ennuis. Les deux associés respectèrent son mutisme, suffisamment inhabituel chez lui pour être inquiétant. A un moment Finch vit son partenaire froncer les sourcils, l'air perturbé.

-«Quelque chose ne va pas?» demanda t-il spontanément

-«Rien. Une idée...» éluda John

-«Qu'elle idée?» interrogea Finch

-«Et bien...» commença t-il. Il jeta un regard en coin à Fusco « Je vous en parlerais tout à l'heure» ajouta t-il prudent

-«Si c'est pour me ménager tu peux y aller, je suis blindé!» lança l'inspecteur

-«Bien dans ce cas... je me disais que si ce mystérieux hacker a pu accéder à ton compte pour le vider il aurait pu tout aussi bien t'en créer un autre»

-«Pour quoi faire?» s'étonna Fusco

-«T'impliquer dans une affaire?»

-«Comme si vous aviez reçu des pots de vin?» suggéra Finch qui avait suivi le raisonnement de son agent « Pourquoi pas en effet?»

Lionel écarquilla les yeux

-«Manquerait plus que ça!» protesta t-il

-«En tout cas il serait bon de le savoir avant votre chef» constata l'informaticien

-«J'ai assez d'ennui comme ça!»

-«Je vérifierais inspecteur»

-«Avec Harold tu es en sécurité virtuellement» affirma John avec un sourire malicieux

-«C'est déjà ça» approuva Fusco avec un regard timide vers l'informaticien dont il se demandait s'il lui en voulait toujours de ses taquineries. L'attitude neutre de ce dernier ne le rassura qu'à moitié.

.

Après le repas Finch se réinstalla devant son ordinateur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour faire aboutir ses recherches.

Fusco était assis dans un fauteuil à lire des vieux dossiers avec l'aide de Reese.

-«Et bien inspecteur» l'interpella t-il « Vous êtes un homme riche en réalité. Sans doute bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez»

-«Moi? Riche?» Il s'approcha rapidement suivit par John

-«Vous possédez trois autres comptes, bien alimentés et soigneusement dissimulés»

-«C'est faux» s'emporta Fusco « Je n'ai jamais touché de pots de vin... enfin, je veux dire… plus maintenant» se reprit-il hésitant

Reese posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

-«Le passé n'entre pas en ligne de compte Lionel»

-«Nous faisons tous des erreurs inspecteur» ajouta Finch

-«Mais ça risque de se retourner contre moi si ces faux comptes sont découverts»

-«C'est à craindre inspecteur. Aussi vais-je faire en sorte qu'ils disparaissent» remarqua l'informaticien « Vous avez eu une bonne intuition M Reese»

-«Peut-on savoir si l'info a été divulgué?» demanda ce dernier

-«Je vais essayer de le savoir. Mais en tout cas d'ici quelques minutes l'information sera invérifiable»

Finch laissa courir ses doigts sur le clavier avec une rapidité qu'admirèrent ses complices

-«Dany a bien fait de vous réparer Finch» laissa échapper Fusco

-«En effet inspecteur. Elle a toute ma reconnaissance»

Reese se rappela cette période troublée. Ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance que Lionel trouve le remède à ce problème qui menaçait leur travail et même leur couple _« Raison de plus pour le soutenir»_ songea t-il

Après cinq minutes d'intense concentration Finch se redressa

-«Tout est effacé» annonça t-il

-«Ouf» soupira Lionel

-«Est ce que ces comptes pourrait être recréés Finch?» demanda l'ex agent

-«Certainement. Celui qui les a conçu ne va pas apprécier la riposte» estima Finch « Mais je vais programmer une alerte. Dès que le nom de l'inspecteur Fusco sera utilisé sur le net je serais averti»

-«Vous pouvez faire ça?» interrogea Lionel. L'informaticien lui lança un regard perplexe qui disait clairement _«comment pouvez vous en douter?»_ Fusco regretta d'avoir posé la question. «Ca tourne à la bataille de hacker» jugea t-il

-«Une chance que le plus doué soit de ton côté Lionel» remarqua John

-«C'est clair. Ca me laisse de l'espoir» marmonna l'inspecteur

Finch resta devant son ordinateur pendant que Reese et Fusco reprenaient la lecture des dossiers, échangeant un commentaire de temps en temps.

A 22H00 Lionel se leva

-«Je vais me coucher les gars. Enfin je vais appeler Lee d'abord»

-«Fait ce que tu veux Lionel» répondit l'ex agent

L'inspecteur se dirigea vers sa chambre mais se retourna à mi chemin

-«Et ... Merci» ajouta t-il

John lui sourit

-«Pas de quoi»

-« Bonne nuit inspecteur » ajouta Finch

Reese se leva et se rapprocha de son partenaire

-« Nous pourrions aller nous coucher nous aussi? Vous êtes fatigué» remarqua t-il en lui massant doucement les épaules

-«J'arrive dans dix minutes» répondit l'informaticien.

-«D'accord» John se dirigea vers leur chambre pour se préparer. Un quart d'heure plus tard il revint dans la salle, pas étonné de constater que son associé n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Il s'approcha silencieusement et d'un geste vif frôla le bouton de l'écran qui s'éteignit aussitôt

-«Que...? John!» protesta Finch

-«J'ai hésité entre l'écran et la prise»

-«Oh! Vous pourriez me laisser terminer!»

-«Vous aviez dit dix minutes Finch»

L'informaticien soupira et tendit la main pour rallumer l'écran mais son agent s'interposa

-«John, je dois sauvegarder mes fichiers»

-«Hum... éventuellement» Il eut un sourire ludique qui alerta son compagnon

-«Vous ne comptez pas me laisser faire?» s'enquit-il perplexe

-«C'est négociable» répondit John en se penchant vers lui

-«Je vois» estima Finch. Il posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser « Est ce suffisant?»

-«Pour le rallumer oui. Mais pas pour la sauvegarde. Ni pour l'éteindre»

-«Vous êtes dur en affaire» se plaignit Finch avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers doux, nécessiteux. Puis Reese se redressa satisfait

-«Je vous laisse agir mais je veille : rien de plus que ce que je vous ai autorisé!» le taquina t-il

-«Vous êtes terrible !» constata son associé

-«Vous aussi » rétorqua Reese « Et puis j'ai quelque fois l'impression que vos ordinateurs me font concurrence vue le temps que vous leur consacrez»

-«Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?» demanda Finch désabusé

-«Ils captent un peu trop votre attention» plaisanta l'ex agent

Finch fit la moue puis affirma, s'efforçant de garder son sérieux:

-«Vous ne risquez rien M Reese. Ils embrassent certainement moins bien que vous»

John lui lança un regard interloqué avant d'éclater de rire

-«Là vous gagnez!»

Finch lui adressa un sourire entendu

-«Je vous rejoins» ajouta t-il en commandant l'arrêt de son système

-«Je préfère vous attendre» affirma Reese. L'informaticien ne répondit pas, il surveilla l'arrêt puis se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre. John le suivit

-«Satisfait?»

-«Rassuré» approuva John en se couchant. Finch se prépara et vint s'allonger près de lui. Reese le prit dans ses bras, le rapprochant davantage.

-«Le meilleur moment de la journée» commenta t-il

-«Je ne peux pas vous contredire»

-«Enfin si nous n'avions pas d'invité cela pourrait être encore mieux» suggéra Reese d'un ton taquin

-«Dormez M Reese!» ordonna Finch « Et c'est non négociable!»

-«D'accord» marmonna John « Mais nous en reparlerons» ajouta t-il en nichant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon

Finch leva la main et la passa doucement dans ses cheveux

-«Et je vous écouterais John. C'est promis» chuchota t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin, Fusco repris le travail. Même si l'ambiance était pesante au sein du commissariat, il devait y retourner, toujours suivit comme son ombre par l'ex agent.

Ils étaient en chemin lorsque l'inspecteur reçu un appel.

-«Suspicion de coups de feu dans un entrepôt sur la 7ème. Pas d'autre info pour l'instant » annonça l'opératrice

-«J'y vais » confirma Fusco

Reese ne dit rien, se contentant de faire demi-tour pour se rendre sur place en prenant soin de signaler la démarche à son associé.

Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent l'entrepôt semblait désert. Ils trouvèrent une porte entrouverte et entrèrent prudemment.

-«Je vais vérifier l'étage » proposa John

-«Ok mais fait gaffe, t'es pas censé être là »

-«Compris » affirma John avant de s'élancer vers l'escalier. Il nota au passage la présence de nombreuses caméras. C'était étrange, il ne semblait pourtant pas y avoir de marchandises précieuses dans ce lieu.

Finch le contacta

-«L'entrepôt appartient à la compagnie Styler Import mais il est désaffecté depuis une dizaine d'année. On n'y signale plus aucune activité »

-«Est ce que le nom de cette compagnie vous évoque quelque chose Finch? »

-«Non je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir lu et vous? »

-«Non plus. J'interrogerais Lionel »

-«Soyez prudent John »

-«Promis »

Reese fit le tour de l'étage sans rien trouver de suspect. Il redescendit et retrouva Fusco

-«Alors? »

-«Rien. Il me reste à vérifier les anciens bureaux à l'arrière »

-«Allons-y »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les locaux. Une porte était ouverte. John fit signe qu'il passait le premier et se glissa dans le bureau, couvert par Lionel. Les deux hommes stoppèrent sur le seuil en découvrant un corps étendu sur le sol.

-«Il y avait donc bien eu des coups de feu » émit Fusco

-«Et ils ont atteint leur cible. Il est mort » confirma Reese qui s'était penché pour examiner le corps

A cet instant un bruit résonna, provenant du fond du couloir. Une porte grinça. Les deux comparses se précipitèrent dans cette direction. Ils arrivèrent à la jonction de deux couloirs

-«Je contourne pour le prendre à revers » lança Reese en empruntant le premier alors que Fusco continuait dans le second. Il distingua une silhouette vêtue de sombre et accéléra le pas. L'intrus se retourna et tira, Fusco se protégea en se glissant dans un recoin mais le tir n'était pas ajusté. Toutefois le mouvement le retarda et mit de la distance entre lui et le tireur. Il le pista jusqu'à l'une des entrées de l'entrepôt mais lorsqu'il y parvint il ne trouva personne. John surgit à l'angle du mur.

-«Tu l'as vu? »

-«Je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici mais je l'ai perdu »

-«Où est-il passé ? » s'interrogea Reese « J'étais à l'entrée de la ruelle, de l'autre côté c'est une impasse, il n'y a pas d'autre issue »

-«Il n'a pas pu disparaitre »

-«Non... » Reese scrutait les environs et aperçu une plaque « Là! Il est passé par les égouts »

-«Merde! On ne le rattrapera plus là-dedans avec l'avance qu'il a » marmonna Fusco

-«Tu peux le décrire? »

-«Même pas. C'était juste une silhouette encapuchonnée »

-«Et le type là haut? Tu le connais? »

-«Non. Ca ne me dit rien »

-«Donc ce serait une affaire banale sans rapport avec la tienne ?» supposa Reese

-«Encore heureux » remarqua Lionel Il appela le central pour signaler le crime et une équipe scientifique vint examiner les lieux et s'occuper du corps

-«Il n'avait pas de papier sur lui » annonça Fusco en rejoignant Reese qui attendait un peu à l'écart. « Il faudra voir avec les empreintes »

-«Quelle est la suite du programme? Tu retournes au commissariat? »

-«Je vais passer consulter mes messages. Après on pourra aller déjeuner »

-«Ok. Je propose que nous allions à la planque nous ferons un point avec Finch. Il devait essayer de trouver les vidéos, il aura peut être découvert quelque chose »

-«Hum. Ce serait pas plutôt un prétexte pour le voir? »

-«Il doit y avoir un peu de ça » concéda John amusé

-«Bon alors on fait comme ça. En plus ça me fera une occasion de rire un peu »

-«De rire? » interrogea Reese

-«Finch est impayable quand il essaie de rester discret à tout prix. Franchement il pourrait se lâcher un peu puisque je sais »

-«C'est une personne très privée ne l'oublie pas! »

-«Pas de danger! »

-«Et par la même occasion rappelle-toi que tu es en sursis alors modère tes taquineries »

-«Ah c'est vrai, dommage! » répondit Lionel vaguement dépité « Je vais pas me le mettre à dos surtout avec ce pirate qui me poursuit j'ai besoin qu'il le neutralise! »

-«Et personne d'autre ne le pourras mieux que lui alors je te conseille de rester tranquille » se moqua l'ex agent.

-« Je pourrais peut être me rattraper plus tard » se moqua Fusco

-« A toi de voir si tu veux t'exposer aux foudres du plus doué des hacker »répliqua Reese avec un sourire entendu

Fusco se contenta de soupirer. Il resta une demi heure au commissariat avant de fuir les lieux et leur mauvaise ambiance « Me regarde tous de travers » râla t-il. John se procura le déjeuner et ils retournèrent à la planque.

Finch était devant ses écrans, absorbé par ses recherches. Il leva à peine les yeux à leur entrée. Il semblait contrarié. Reese déposa les sacs et se rapprocha de lui mais il ne bougea pas. L'ex agent croisa le regard de Fusco qui l'avait suivi des yeux et haussa les épaules d'un geste résigné à son intention. Il revint à la table pour installer les plats.

-«Déjeuner Finch » appela t-il

-«J'arrive » répondit distraitement celui ci

-«Ca va être froid » insista Reese après quelques minutes

-«Oui, je viens » commenta l'informaticien sans bouger pour autant

-«En ce qui me concerne prenez votre temps Finch » affirma alors Lionel

-«Pourquoi donc? » demanda celui ci surpris

-«Pour rien. Ce n'est pas si pressé. Ca ne refroidit pas si vite »

-«Lionel... » Murmura John en guise d'avertissement, tout en essayant de se retenir de rire

Cette fois Finch se retourna, suspicieux. Il vit Bear installé aux pieds de Lionel et compris aussitôt

-«Inspecteur Fusco » gronda t-il

-«Pas vu pas prit » récita ce dernier d'un ton docte

L'informaticien soupira et vint les rejoindre

-«Et à part cela je devais croire en votre sincérité? »

-«Pas de sermon Finch, vous n'avez même pas salué John! »

L'informaticien lui lança un regard interloqué et se mit à rougir sous l'allusion

Reese ne put se retenir cette fois

-«John ne l'encourageait pas! »

-«Pas besoin Finch je me débrouille tout seul »

John aurait volontiers continué les taquineries mais il préféra venir au secours de son compagnon. Et puis l'attitude de Finch depuis leur arrivée le contrariait.

-«Ca suffit Lionel. Ce n'est pas une façon de faire amende honorable » jugea t-il. L'inspecteur lui jeta un regard en coin mais cette fois garda le silence. Reese posa la main sur le bras de son associé « Tout va bien Harold? Vous aviez l'air énervé lorsque nous sommes rentrés? »

L'informaticien lui lança un regard reconnaissant pour cette diversion

-«Je cherchais à visionner les vidéos de l'entrepôt mais impossible d'accéder aux fichiers »

-«Elles étaient hors réseau? »

-«Justement non. En piratant le serveur de la société de gardiennage je dois pouvoir accéder à ces images. Pourtant seul les fichiers d'une partie des caméras sont accessibles »

-«Peut être que certaines étaient hors service » suggéra Fusco

-«Non, elles paraissaient toute en état de marche » confirma John « Est-il possible que certaines aient été reliées à un autre serveur? »

-«Je ne vois que cette solution, mais c'est précisément ce qui me gêne le plus. Il n'y a qu'un serveur dans cette société. Je ne vois pas où les autres images auraient put être réceptionnées. A moins que... » commença t-il prit d'une intuition

-«A moins que? » répéta Reese pour l'inciter à continuer

-«Que toute les images aient bien été envoyé au même serveur mais que certaines aient été intercepté »

-«C'est faisable? Je veux dire par quelqu'un d'autre que vous? » Interrogea John avec un mince sourire. Finch le capta et ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre

-«Il faut quelqu'un avec de solides connaissances. Mais c'est toujours possible »

-«Et ce pourrait être la même personne que celle qui a déjà trafiqué la voiture et le chauffe-eau ? »

-«Certainement oui »

-« Mais si on suit ce raisonnement alors l'appel pour l'entrepôt n'était pas une affaire banale » estima Reese

-« En effet mais dans ce cas je ne vois pas le but puisque le tireur s'est enfui après son crime sans rien tenter de précis contre vous. S'il s'agissait d'attirer l'inspecteur dans un piège il aurait tenté de l'atteindre non ? »

-« Ou alors il a changé son plan en voyant que Lionel n'était pas seul ? »

-« Votre présence l'aurait dissuadé ? »

-« Possible » émit l'ex agent pas totalement convaincu

-« Et la victime ? Il aurait juste servi de prétexte ? » Interrogea Finch

-« Il est difficile de savoir » estima John

-« Ca me file la migraine » commenta Fusco

-« Ce n'est pas net » affirma Finch reprit par ses réflexion. Il eut un geste agacé comme chaque fois qu'un obstacle un peu plus compliqué qu'à l'ordinaire se dressait devant lui.

Reese passa la main dans son dos en un geste doux

-« Mais ça le deviendra ne soyez pas si nerveux » lui murmura t-il

Finch comprit l'intention. Il lui adressa un sourire timide en remerciement.

-« Il nous faudrait obtenir l'identité de la victime pour être absolument certain que ce meurtre n'est pas lié à la menace que nous voulons découvrir » affirma t-il

-« Les gars ont fait un relevé d'empreinte complet. Ca devrait être rapide si le type était fiché. Sinon faudra voir » commenta Fusco

Ils continuèrent à discuter puis l'inspecteur reçu un sms contenant l'identité de la victime : Andrew Weinman.

-« Ce nom là ne me dit rien » constata Fusco « A priori il faisait dans le trafic de drogue mais ce n'est pas un gros poisson. Ca doit être un simple règlement de compte »

-« Son nom n'apparaît pas dans vos fichiers inspecteur » confirma Finch qui venait de consulter son ordinateur

-« Donc je ne suis pas visé » soupira ce dernier

-« Mais cela ne nous donne pas de piste » remarqua Reese

-« Ouais. Vous avez vérifié mon compte Finch? » Demanda Fusco un peu stressé

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas inspecteur. Mon programme fonctionne. Votre compte est redevenu régulier et il le restera »

-« Merci Finch. Bon on y retourne? » Demanda t-il en se tournant vers l'ex agent

-« On y va » approuva celui ci en se levant

Fusco se dirigea vers la porte « je t'attends dans le couloir » lui chuchota t-il au passage. L'ex agent hocha la tête et aida Finch a débarrasser la table. Puis il passa le bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser

-« N'oublions pas les encouragements » affirma t-il

-« Surtout que je ne vous ai pas salué » répliqua Finch

-« Aussi oui. Mais je vous accorde les circonstances atténuantes : vous étiez préoccupé »

-« Merci M Reese, vous êtes trop bon » répondit l'informaticien avec emphase

-« Mais en échange... » Commença Reese avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

-« En échange? »

-« Promettez-moi de ne jamais refaire ce petit sourire timide que vous aviez tout à l'heure. Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien! »

-« John! » protesta l'informaticien pour la forme « Hum... inutile que je vous demande d'être sérieux? »

-« Pas inutile : impossible dans ce cas précis »

-« Juste dans ce cas? » le taquina son associé

-« Oh non, mais ça prendrait du temps de les énumérer tous... »

-« Allez travailler M Reese, nous en reparlerons plus tard » répliqua Finch en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue

-« En tête à tête? »

-"Je pense que cela vaudra mieux"

John lui donna un ultime baiser

-« Hâte d'avoir cette discussion ! Et celle promise hier soir et ... »

-« Stop! » l'interrompit Finch « Nous ferons les comptes plus tard, je sais bien que vous les tenez à jour. Pour l'instant l'inspecteur Fusco vous attend et j'aimerais que vous ne lui donniez pas davantage de raison de nous taquiner en le faisant attendre! »

-« Ok! à ce soir! » Répondit l'ex agent amusé, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Fusco attendait devant la porte

-« Alors? Pas de salut mais un au revoir au moins? » Demanda t-il moqueur

-« Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot "discrétion" Lionel? »

-« Bien sûr. Sinon c'est dans l'appart que je t'aurais attendu » rétorqua ce dernier

Reese dut admettre qu'il avait raison

-« Merci Lionel » ajouta t-il comme ils s'engageaient dans l'ascenseur.


	5. Ripostes

_L'enquête continue... avec un peu de détente tout de même !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (Retour de vacances ?), Jade181184 (Quel bonheur de réapprendre l'alphabet avec toi !), Nourann (toujours pas de pelle ?), Coljayjay (ton chapitre !),CoolMhouse (vas y invente les vacances !), Val81(pour tes commentaires enthousiastes),_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos encouragements et vos commentaires!_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs_

.

.

L'après midi s'étira interminablement, routinier, _« trop tranquille »_ songea Reese _« comme le calme avant la tempête »_

A l'heure du dîner, il ramena Fusco à la planque. Ils partagèrent le repas puis John décida de ressortir pour promener Bear et procéder à quelques vérifications discrètes.

Resté seul avec Fusco, Finch s'efforça de le garder occupé pour l'empêcher de trop ruminer ses soucis

-«Et bien inspecteur en attendant nous devrions continuer à chercher»

-«Pour ce que ça sert» grogna celui ci

-«Au moins c'est mieux que de ne rien faire inspecteur. Vous aurez peut être une illumination»

-«Si vous le dites» marmonna Fusco peu convaincu. Il finit pourtant par s'installer et recommença à lire les vieux dossiers. Finch se joignit à lui. Deux heures s'écoulèrent, seulement ponctuées de quelques appréciations de l'un ou de l'autre des lecteurs.

Reese revint sans apporter d'autre information. La menace était là, pesante, mais jusqu'à présent rien ne leur permettait de savoir d'où viendrait le prochain coup et c'était assez frustrant.

Lionel se résigna à aller se coucher, mécontent, et appréhendant un peu ce qui pourrait encore se produire le lendemain.

John prit place à côté de son partenaire glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Il posa la tête en arrière contre le dossier et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las.

-«L'après midi a été trop tranquille Finch. Ce type multiplie les attaques, tente deux agressions physiques en une seule journée, puis des piratages sur plusieurs fronts à la fois et brusquement plus rien... c'est étrange».

-«Je pense plutôt qu'il a été interrompu»

-«Comment ça?» demanda Reese en tournant la tête vers lui

-«Sa première attaque "virtuelle" concernait le dossier fiscale de l'inspecteur. Je suis persuadé qu'il pensait poursuivre avec son dossier bancaire. Sauf qu'après votre suggestion j'ai retrouvé et effacé tout les comptes qu'il avait créé avant qu'il ne puisse s'en servir ce qui a dû singulièrement contrarier ses plans. Toutefois il n'y a pas renoncé»

-«Qu'est ce qui vous l'indique?»

-«Je n'ai rien dit devant l'inspecteur qui est déjà bien assez stressé, mais cet après midi j'ai reçu trois alertes de mon application. De nouvelles tentatives de création de compte. J'ai tout effacé à chaque fois dans les minutes qui ont suivit. Mais j'ai remarqué que notre mystérieux pirate essaie de sécuriser davantage ses tentatives. Il est à chaque fois plus compliqué d'effacer totalement ses traces»

-«Sauf pour vous bien sur» remarqua John

-«Je reconnais que ses tentatives ne me posent pas réellement de difficulté. Il reste toutefois suffisamment malin pour ne pas se laisser localiser»

-«Parce qu'il parvient à dissimuler les traces de ses connexions?»

-«Non. Je suis parvenu deux fois à localiser les lieux d'où il s'était connecté, mais il s'agit toujours de lieux publics et systématiquement pourvu d'un système de surveillance défaillant. Chaque fois les caméras sont en pannes lorsqu'il se trouve sur les lieux»

-«Peut être est ce lui qui les trafique?»

-«C'est ce que je pense. Il prends ses précautions»

-«Ca ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche» soupira l'ex agent

-«Il finira par commettre un faux pas»

John hésita puis se décida à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

-«Harold... Vous êtes capable de retracer ses connexions et de trouver d'où il se connecte» commença t-il incertain

-«Oui. Et?» questionna Finch sentant que son compagnon ne lui disait pas tout

-«Est ce que... est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de même?» fini par demander celui ci

-«Et me localiser?»

-«Oui»

-«Non. Ce serait envisageable techniquement mais j'ai fait ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas John»

-«Je vois. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités Harold» ajouta précipitamment l'ex agent de peur qu'il ne se méprenne

-«Je sais. Vous redoutez juste que ce hacker ne me retrouve et ne veuille se venger de mes interventions»

-«Heu… oui, c'est ça» approuva Reese l'air un peu plus rassuré

-«Si je ne vous connaissais pas votre question aurait pu me vexer M Reese. Mais voilà : je vous connais...» affirma Finch. Il posa la main sur sa joue et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. L'ex agent lui rendit son baiser sans hésitation, le serrant contre lui

-«Et vous savez où se trouve mes priorités» affirma t-il

-«Exact!»

Reese l'attira dans un nouveau baiser puis un autre...le faisant basculer sur le canapé. Finch se laissa faire puis finit par le repousser

-«John? Est ce le fait que nous ayons un invité qui vous rends quelque peu "négligeant"?»

-«De quoi parlez-vous?» demanda l'ex agent surprit

-«De ça» affirma Finch en lui caressant à nouveau la joue où un léger chaume se faisait sentir

-«Panne de rasoir?» tenta Reese

-«Hum, hum..» émit Finch pas dupe

-«Mais je sais que si ce n'est qu'un jour ou deux cela ne vous déplait pas Harold» remarqua l'ex agent. Il observa son associé un instant et s'amusa de le voir rougir « Ce serait même plutôt le contraire non?, je me trompe?» insista t-il devant la moue ennuyée de son partenaire. Il jouait distraitement avec les boutons de la chemise de son associé, celui ci saisit sa main pour l'en empêcher

-«Comment le savez-vous?» marmonna t-il

Reese eut un large sourire amusé

-«De la même façon que je connais chacun de vos points faibles, chacune de vos faiblesses. En vous observant, en analysant chacune de vos réactions, chacun de vos soupirs pour ainsi être certain de toujours vous satisfaire!»

Finch fronça les sourcils

-«Harold?» interrogea John en le voyant faire

-«Je me demande si découvrir que vous me devinez autant n'est pas plus vexant pour moi que votre question de tout à l'heure n'aurait pu l'être?» remarqua Finch

-«Je ne vois rien de vexant dans le fait que j'étudie l'homme que j'aime pour être certain de lui faire plaisir au quotidien» Rétorqua l'ex agent en jouant de nouveau avec un bouton « D'autant que vous agissez de la même façon je le sais bien»

-«Peut -être» concéda Finch touché par la remarque, tout en retenant de nouveau sa main.

-«C'est sur» affirma John « Voulez vous tenter de nier? Parce que dans ce cas je suis tout disposé à tenter de vous faire avouer» le taquina t-il. L'instant d'après il le plaquait sur le canapé et lui donnait un baiser possessif qui laissa l'informaticien étourdit, presque sans défense face à ces mains curieuses qu'il sentait commencer à explorer son corps après s'être glissées habilement sous sa chemise

-«John! » Protesta t-il faiblement « Arrêtez ! ...Nous... Nous ne sommes pas seuls!» Haleta t-il

-«Alors vous avouez?» demanda l'ex agent en se redressant légèrement

-«Oui, j'avoue!» admit précipitamment l'informaticien.

-«Dommage» jugea Reese frustré. Il se releva et aida son partenaire à faire de même

-« Je crois que vous devriez allez nous coucher avant que je ne décide de passer outre vos préventions»

-«Vous n'oseriez pas?» bredouilla Finch

-«Si j'étais vous je ne parierais pas là dessus, vous êtes bien trop tentant!»

Finch recula

-«Très bien, j'ai compris, j'y vais !» affirma t-il. Il fit demi-tour et gagna rapidement leur chambre. Reese le regarda se retenant de rire de sa précipitation _« Il ne changera jamais»_ songea t-il, mais dans son esprit ce n'était même plus un reproche.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain, Fusco retourna sur le terrain, toujours assisté de son "garde du corps". La journée fut chargée, ils eurent à peine le temps de s'arrêter déjeuner. L'inspecteur du fisc refit son apparition au poste de police juste au moment où Fusco s'y trouvait. Le chef les réuni dans son bureau et la discussion fut particulièrement animée. Par l'intervention de Finch, le dossier fiscal de l'inspecteur était redevenu ce qu'il était au départ et donc parfaitement régulier. Evidemment, comme l'avait prédit l'informaticien, l'agent ne comprenait rien à ce revirement et s'entêtait en brandissant les copies du dossier issues du piratage et mentionnant la fraude. Chacun campant sur ses positions, les deux parties étaient irréconciliables et le chef, prit entre deux feux, ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait croire. Il décida finalement d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à son inspecteur tout en assurant à l'agent du fisc qu'il aurait toute sa coopération. Fusco sortit du bureau en jubilant, il n'échapperait pas au contrôle fiscal mais il n'était plus question de saisie ou de convocation chez le juge.

.

Pendant ce temps, Finch collectait toutes les informations disponibles sur Andrew Weinman tout en continuant de déjouer les tentatives de piratage lancées par le mystérieux hacker qui se révéla de plus en plus acharné tout au long de la journée.

Finalement les deux comparses regagnèrent la planque assez tard, Reese ramenant le dîner comme à son habitude.

Il déposa les sacs sur la table mais n'eut pas besoin de se détourner pour aller jusqu'à son partenaire, celui-ci s'était déjà rapproché de lui. Il le saisit par la taille pour l'embrasser, Finch se laissa faire, les heures avaient été longues.

-« Quelle journée de fou » commenta Fusco « Au moins l'agent du fisc a rabaissé d'un ton ! »

-« C'est déjà ça inspecteur. Pourtant selon l'heure à laquelle il pouvait consulter votre dossier il n'aurait pas toujours trouvé les mêmes informations » constata Finch

-« Sans blague ? » s'inquiéta Fusco « Il a recommencé ? »

-« Il y a eu deux tentatives sur votre dossier fiscal. Vous avez été privé de toute couverture sociale durant deux heures. Et au fil de la journée vous avez été titulaire d'un certains nombres de comptes dans divers établissements bancaires » énuméra l'informaticien « Mais je vous rassure : tout est redevenu régulier »

Fusco était atterré

-« C'est pas possible, c'est un acharné, faut vraiment lui mettre la main dessus ! »

-« Ce serait en effet bien utile » approuva Finch.

Reese remarqua son air fatigué. La "bataille" avait dû être plus rude que son associé ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Il prit sa main un instant et la serra. Finch se tourna vers lui et le rassura d'un signe.

-« Ca va le mener où tout ça ?» se demanda Fusco

-« Si toute ses tentatives n'étaient pas systématiquement déjouées nous le saurions déjà » commenta Reese « Une fois ta situation sociale remise en cause il aurait put passer à l'action, mais sans rien d'irrégulier il est bloqué »

-« Je ne vois toujours pas son but »

-« Il suffirait de le laisser agir et nous le saurions très vite mais c'est une stratégie qui serait certainement très risquée » estima Finch

-« Du nouveau sur la victime de l'entrepôt ?» interrogea Reese

-« Rien de très instructif. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la moindre connexion entre lui et l'un des anciens dossiers de l'inspecteur »

-« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu affaire à lui. Mais j'ai croisé tellement de suspect aussi… »

-« Je persiste à penser que cette affaire a un lien avec notre enquête même si apparemment ce type a été choisit au hasard »

-« Peut être a-t-il justement été choisit au hasard pour que nous ne puissions établir aucune liaison avec un ancien coupable » approuva Finch

-« Ouais. On ne sait toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça par contre une chose est sur : c'est un tordu ! » Affirma Fusco

-« Nous sommes plutôt habitué à en côtoyer Lionel » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Surtout depuis que je vous connais ! » rétorqua l'inspecteur « Vous devez les aimanter »

-« Pas très aimable ton commentaire Lionel mais il est difficile de te contredire » s'amusa Reese

-« Bon. Je suppose qu'il faut reprendre la spéléo ? »

-« C'est une idée inspecteur »

-« Bon sang faut vraiment coincer ce gars » marmonna Fusco en allant se réinstaller devant sa pile de dossier.

Finch se leva pour retourner devant son ordinateur mais Reese le stoppa au passage

-« C'est indispensable ? »

-« Quoi donc M Reese ? » interrogea l'informaticien surprit

-« Il me semble que vous avez déjà passé beaucoup de temps devant vos écrans aujourd'hui. Reposez vous un peu » suggéra l'ex agent

-« Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je vous préférais à eux et pour quelle raison » le taquina Finch

-« On n'est jamais trop prudent » répondit John sur le même ton

-« Bien. Je vais aider l'inspecteur dans ce cas »

-« Merci Finch » Il l'embrassa doucement « Ca c'est pour que vous soyez certain que je suis toujours le plus doué »

-« Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'en douter John » répliqua l'informaticien avec un sourire amusé

.

OoooooooooO

.

Comme la veille, Reese quitta l'appartement avec Bear pour le sortir et procéder à quelques recherches qu'il préférait mener seul.

Finch resta avec l'inspecteur à éplucher les anciens dossiers. Deux heures s'écoulèrent dans ces fastidieuses recherches. Finalement Finch se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait envie d'une tasse de thé.

Comme il traversait la pièce, il entendit la clé dans la serrure et Reese entra. Ils échangèrent un regard, interrogatif pour Finch, rassurant pour Reese

-« Rien de neuf » Commenta ce dernier en ôtant son manteau. Profitant que Fusco était assis dos à la porte, il donna un bref baiser à son compagnon avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Bear vint lui réclamer une caresse. Finch avait continué son chemin et entreprit de se préparer sa boisson favorite.

\- « Une piste Lionel ? » interrogea John

-« Non, toujours rien » grogna celui-ci « Je ne me rappelle même plus certain de ces types » ajouta t-il en reposant d'un geste las le dossier qu'il examinait. « Franchement ça me soule cette histoire ! »

-« Un peu de patience, la menace finira par se manifester physiquement et quand nous l'aurons arrêté tu seras libre »

-«En admettant que je sois toujours menacé sur ce point »

-« Nous n'avons pas découvert de suspect sérieux inspecteur et notre mystérieux hacker n'a pas cessé ses manœuvres » constata Finch comme il terminait sa préparation « Une boisson inspecteur ? John ? »

-« Non merci Finch. Je vais plutôt aller me coucher. Bonne nuit les gars ! »

-« Bonsoir inspecteur »

-« Salut Lionel »

Fusco gagna sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il allait probablement appeler son fils comme chaque soir.

John se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son compagnon. Finch versait le thé tout juste infusé. John tendit la main pour saisir un sucre et le laisser tomber dans la tasse « Thé vert Sencha un sucre » récita t-il. Finch sourit à cette affirmation tandis que John glissait ses bras autour de sa taille posant le menton sur son épaule.

L'informaticien but lentement quelques gorgées puis se laissa aller en arrière contre son partenaire.

-« Lionel s'impatiente. Il serait temps que la menace se précise »

-« Je peux comprendre que notre surveillance lui pèse mais elle est indispensable »

-« Vous ne le pensez pas capable de se protéger seul Finch ? »

-« Si, mais un peu d'aide ne peut pas faire de mal. Surtout si c'est la votre »

Reese eut un mince sourire.

-« La notre. Pour le côté virtuel vous êtes le seul à pouvoir contrer l'ennemi » corrigea t-il « Si on allait se coucher nous aussi ? » suggéra t-il

-« Vous êtes fatigué M Reese ? »

-« Pas spécialement. Même si suivre Lionel n'est pas toujours de tout repos j'ai encore de l'énergie » Il ajouta contre son oreille « Et s'il n'était pas là je saurais bien comment la dépenser ! » affirma t-il avant de nicher son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

-« Je n'en doute pas » jugea l'informaticien

-« J'ai hâte que cette enquête se termine. Je suis d'accord pour héberger Lionel mais j'aimerais bien aussi un peu d'intimité, juste vous et moi » chuchota t-il

-« Hum. Je suis étonné d'ailleurs que vous envisagiez aussi sereinement d'aller vous coucher et de dormir sagement pour la troisième nuit consécutive » gloussa son associé.

Reese eut un soupir frustré.

-« Ne vous moquez pas Finch. C'est assez difficile comme ça »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Je sais que ça vous manque moins qu'à moi » marmonna John.

-« En êtes vous sur ? Le fait d'être moins démonstratif que vous ne veut pas dire que je suis insensible M Reese » répondit l'informaticien posant sa main sur les siennes.

-« Je sais, je n'ai pas voulu dire cela » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent craignant de l'avoir blessé « Je vous devine » murmura t-il doucement.

-« Peut être que moi aussi en ce moment je préférerais que nous soyons seuls dans cet appartement ? »

-« Je l'espère » affirma John en le serrant un peu plus.

Finch reposa sa tasse et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

-« Et qui vous dit qu'alors je ne serais pas occupé à attendre le moment où vous voudriez me prendre dans vos bras ? Parce que je préfère que ce soit vous qui preniez l'initiative ?»

-« Je serais toujours heureux de répondre à vos attentes » se moqua Reese

-« Et je serais en attente de votre premier baiser » murmura Finch en joignant le geste à la parole « puis j'espèrerais un second, puis d'autres… » Ajouta t-il ponctuant chaque affirmation d'un frôlement de ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. John soupira et l'embrassa dans le cou écartant son col pour un meilleur accès.

-« Pour vous les rendre encore et encore » continua l'informaticien passant la main dans ses cheveux pour le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts « J'essayerai de deviner si vous allez me garder dans vos bras ou pas. En espérant rester votre prisonnier »

-« Prisonnier volontaire » chuchota John en continuant de déboutonner sa chemise.

-« Je guetterais le moment où vous laisseriez vos mains s'aventurer sur moi, se faisant à chaque instant plus curieuses …» continua Finch

-« Harold… » Marmonna John d'une voix sourde enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son cou, frustré

-« J'attendrais cet instant où elles se poseront là où vous me savez le plus sensible, pour me faire frissonner jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement à votre merci… » Poursuivit l'informaticien sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

John leva la tête pour lui donner un baiser impatient mais Finch l'évita et continua :

-« J'aime guetter ces instants tout comme vous guettez le moindre de mes soupirs… » Il redessina doucement le contour des lèvres de son partenaire du bout des doigts, frémissant sous l'intensité de son regard « J'aime voir le désir briller dans vos yeux et cette lueur possessive quand je me laisse aller dans vos bras… »

-« Harold ! Assez… » L'interrompit John en posant son front contre le sien « Vous allez me faire perdre le contrôle » grogna t-il.

Finch prit son visage entre ses mains.

-« C'est peut être ce que je veux ? » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser enfin. John lui rendit fébrilement son baiser, Finch sentait combien il le désirait. Et il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

-« Peut être que Lionel a le sommeil lourd ? » suggéra Reese

-« Je l'ignore » jugea l'informaticien « Mais c'est un risque que je n'ai pas envie de courir John » ajouta t-il tout bas.

L'ex agent se mordit les lèvres. Après de telles provocations il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lâcher son associé.

-« Vous êtes sur ? » demanda t-il laissant ses mains courir sur le corps de son partenaire.

-« Certain M Reese » soupira Finch en se sentant faiblir.

-« Vous êtes cruel ! »

-« Vous trouvez ? » se moqua l'informaticien « Ou peut être ai-je une autre solution à vous proposer ? » ajouta t-il. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour lui intimer le silence avant de se dégager et de l'entrainer à travers la salle, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, en le prenant par la main. Il ouvrit et l'attira dans le couloir.

-« Où m'emmenez-vous Harold ? » Questionna son partenaire.

-« Choisissez » répondit celui-ci en désignant les deux autres portes donnant sur le palier. Il glissa ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui « Tout l'étage m'appartient » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres. « Les autres appartements ne sont pas aussi bien aménagés mais… »

-« Je n'ai besoin que d'un grand lit » l'interrompit John. Finch frémit de son impatience.

-« Les clés sont dans ma poche » chuchota t-il

Reese le poussa contre la porte la plus proche tout en s'emparant des clés, et s'efforça de déverrouiller la serrure sans cesser de l'embrasser. Un souvenir lui revint.

-« Comme la première fois » murmura t-il alors. Finch sourit en comprenant l'allusion.

-« Et même mieux » approuva t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese passa doucement la main dans le dos de son compagnon, laissant ses doigts courir sur sa peau nue.

-« Harold ? » chuchota t-il « je retourne à l'appartement. Je préfère rester à proximité »

-« Je comprends. Je viens aussi »

-« Vous pouvez rester »

-« Non. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'inspecteur Fusco soupçonne notre petite escapade. Il est déjà bien assez taquin » affirma Finch en se redressant. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon et John lui donna le baiser qu'il réclamait par ce geste. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et le fixa un instant

-« Harold… merci»

-« Merci pour quoi John? » demanda l'informaticien étonné

-« Pour ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir. Pour me l'avoir dit »

Finch rougit et baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

-« Je sais ce que cela vous coûte »

-« Ca ne devrait pas » murmura Finch « pas avec vous. Mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour les relations humaines et je suppose que je ne le serais jamais vraiment »

-« Moi je trouve que vous avez fait de sacrés progrès ! »

Finch leva les yeux et tenta un sourire timide

-« C'est à cause de vous. Vous m'avez ouvert au monde. Je pourrais même dire que… » Il hésita

-« Oui ? » l'encouragea John

-« Et bien je pourrais dire que depuis que je vous connais il m'arrive de ne pas me reconnaitre »

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Continuez comme ça. C'est ainsi que je vous préfère ! »

Finch fit la moue

-« Décidément l'inspecteur Fusco avait raison : vous m'entrainez sur la mauvaise pente ! »

-« Il a dit aussi que vous faisiez bien de vous y laisser glisser » le taquina John

-« Je sais. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne » admit Finch. Il embrassa son compagnon et ajouta « Mais j'aime autant qu'il ne le sache pas ! »

L'ex agent rit à nouveau et se leva avant de contourner le lit pour aider son compagnon à faire de même

-« J'ai très peur qu'il ne le sache déjà ! » affirma t-il joyeusement.


	6. Révélations

_Journée spéciale. Je poste un peu plus tôt pour me faire plaisir._

 _C'est l'heure des révélations._

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (on réfléchit…), Jade181184 (et son suspens !), Nourann (qui peut prêter une autre pelle ?), Coljayjay (Ca y est tu connais le 5 par cœur ?),CoolMhouse (Allons c'est mieux de lire avec les lunettes : ), Val81,_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos encouragements et vos commentaires!_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs_

.

.

Reese entra dans l'appartement. Il vit Fusco assis à la table, le nez dans son café, cherchant à se réveiller, et Finch installé devant lui avec son thé. Le voyant entrer, l'informaticien se leva pour lui préparer une tasse de café.

-« Les croissants » annonça l'ex agent en posant le sachet sur la table

-« Merci » marmonna vaguement l'inspecteur

Reese vola un baiser à son compagnon avant de prendre place

-« T'es vraiment pas du matin Lionel ! »

-« Pas trop » avoua Fusco

-« Mangez inspecteur cela vous éveillera »

-« Ouais. Je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche ce sera plus efficace » affirma t-il en se levant

Finch le suivit des yeux

-« Je crois que l'inspecteur Fusco a des insomnies. Il s'inquiète de toute cette affaire et de toute les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir pour son fils »

-« Je peux le comprendre. Mais nous allons arranger cela » Il jeta un regard vers le couloir pour s'assurer que Fusco était bien dans la salle de bains puis il se pencha vers son partenaire

-« Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à me lever mais si je manque de sommeil c'est pour des raisons bien plus agréables » lui chuchota t-il

L'informaticien rougit

-« J'ai de la chance que vous ayez autant de "résidence secondaire" »

-« Cela peut être utile » concéda Finch

-« J'ai envie de dire indispensable » insista Reese

Finch leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser la main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Les mots n'étaient pas toujours utiles entre eux.

Lorsque l'inspecteur revint de la salle de bains l'air un peu plus réveillé, il les trouva tranquillement occupé à déjeuner, Bear guettant une éventuelle bouchée perdue.

-« Ca va mieux » commenta t-il « je suis prêt à reprendre la chasse au hacker »

-« Très bien inspecteur. Espérons qu'elle sera fructueuse » approuva l'informaticien

.

Après le départ des deux hommes Finch reprit sa place devant son ordinateur. Il lui fallait lever le mystère de ces vidéos.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'alerte qu'il avait programmé se déclencha signalant que quelqu'un utilisait à nouveau le nom de l'inspecteur _. « Il est têtu »_ estima Finch _« J'espère qu'il ne compte pas multiplier les attaques comme hier »_ soupira t-il. Il consultât aussitôt l'application, cliqua sur l'annonce et se figea sous la surprise. L'instant suivant il saisit son téléphone pour appeler son associé

-«Oui Finch?»

-«Ou êtes vous M Reese?» demanda celui-ci d'une voix urgente qui alarma son partenaire

-«En route pour le commissariat. Lionel doit vérifier ses messages puis nous irons enquêter»

-«Il faut que vous reveniez John! Et le plus vite possible!»

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe Finch? Vous avez des ennuis ? » demanda Reese inquiet

-«L'inspecteur Fusco ne doit pas se rendre au poste, il risque d'y être fort mal accueilli croyez-moi!»

John jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son passager occupé à lire un texto

-«Vous pouvez m'en dire plus» affirma t-il espérant faire comprendre à son associé qu'il n'était pas écouté. Celui ci compris le message

-«Une vidéo circule sur le net sur le meurtre de M Weinman et l'inspecteur Fusco y tient le premier rôle. Ses collègues n'auront aucune peine à l'identifier»

-«C'est impossible Finch, Weinman était déjà mort lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'entrepôt et c'est moi qui l'ai découvert»

John remarqua que Fusco avait cessé sa rédaction et l'observait d'un regard interrogatif

-«Je sais M Reese, pourtant la vidéo est très incriminante. Celui qui l'a fabriqué est très doué en montage et c'est sans doute dans ce but que des images des caméras de surveillance ont été intercepté»

-«Je vois. C'était un coup monté. Je fais demi tour, nous rentrons»

-«Je vous attends John» répondit Finch songeant qu'il ne serait tranquille qu'en les voyant de retour à l'appartement.

-«Qu'est ce qui arrive encore? Pourquoi on rebrousse chemin?»

-«Je préfère te ramener à la planque. Harold a découvert une vidéo et ce n'est pas le moment d'aller au commissariat»

-«Une vidéo? De quoi?»

-«Apparemment le meurtre de Weinman a été filmé et l'auteur te fait passer pour l'assassin»

L'inspecteur eut un hoquet de surprise

-«Mais il était mort quand on l'a trouvé!» protesta t-il

-«Je sais mais il parait que c'est un très bon montage»

-«Attends. Il faut que j'aille au bureau»

-«Si tes collègues ont vu la vidéo, et elle leur a surement été envoyé, tu seras arrêté dès que tu mettras un pied là bas»

-«Mais si je n'y vais pas je serais aussitôt déclaré coupable!» répliqua Lionel « Je dois aller m'expliquer»

-«Et tu crois qu'ils t'écouteront? Ce sera comme pour l'inspecteur du fisc. Sans preuve que la vidéo est truquée ils vont d'abord te boucler et ensuite ils chercheront avec plus ou moins de motivation étant donné qu'avec les preuves accumulées contre toi ils n'ont plus vraiment de raison de douter de ta culpabilité. S'ils choisissent la facilité tu es déjà condamné. Tu ne penses pas que tu seras plus efficace dehors à mener l'enquête?»

Fusco hésita mais fini par se ranger aux arguments de l'ex agent. C'était la voix du bon sens.

-«Mais comment veux tu que j'enquête avec la totalité des flics de la ville à ma recherche?» constata Fusco

-«T'inquiète. Ca je sais faire, je pourrais t'apprendre» se moqua Reese

-«Très drôle» marmonna Lionel

.

Finch se leva et s'avança à leur rencontre dès qu'ils entrèrent.

-«Vous avez pu revenir» soupira t-il soulagé. Cette fois il ne songea même pas à protester lorsque Reese glissa un bras autour de sa taille d'un geste naturel avant de l'embrasser

-«Il était temps. A deux minutes près nous étions au commissariat»

-«Je peux voir le film?» demanda Fusco nerveux

Finch prit place devant son ordinateur, les deux hommes s'installèrent de chaque côté de lui. Il lança alors la vidéo

Le film défila. On apercevait clairement la victime entrant dans l'entrepôt. Puis Fusco y entrait à son tour. Ensuite l'image montrait Weinman l'air paniqué, levant les mains dans un dérisoire geste de protection, avant d'être abattu de deux balles. On ne voyait pas le tireur au moment du tir mais Fusco semblait avancer dans la pièce juste après. Et il était visiblement seul sur les lieux.

-«On ne le voit pas tirer» constata Reese

-«Non pas précisément, c'est juste supposé mais suffisamment explicite pour instiller le doute» affirma Finch

-«Comment ils ont pu obtenir des images pareilles?» interrogea Fusco

-«Très simplement inspecteur. Ils ont filmé votre arrivée. Puis lorsque vous étiez dans l'entrepôt vous avez poursuivi cet intrus qui s'y trouvait. Vous aviez donc sortit votre arme. Ensuite il suffisait de sélectionner les plans les plus évocateurs»

-«Donc l'appel pour l'entrepôt était un prétexte. Une fausse attaque. Le type ne voulait pas t'atteindre, juste obtenir quelques attitudes pour élaborer cette vidéo» affirma Reese

-«Une agression c'est plus efficace» jugea l'inspecteur

-«Il agit plus subtilement pour vous faire arrêter et emprisonner inspecteur. Il n'a pas réussi à vous éliminer lors de ses attaques directes, donc il commence par vous discréditer avec ces faux comptes ou ces histoires de fraude. Ensuite lorsque le doute est bien installé dans l'esprit de vos collègues il vous filme vous rendant coupable d'un assassinat sur un suspect. Vu le discrédit personne ne voudra croire votre innocence»

-«Et un flic en prison c'est une proie facile» conclu Reese « Une fois enfermé tu n'as plus une chance de leur échapper»

-«Si le but est la vengeance c'est aussi une façon de la faire durer» jugea Finch

-«C'est sadique» constata Lionel écœuré par la manœuvre « Finch, vous pouvez prouver que cette vidéo est un montage? »

-«C'est envisageable. Mais en priorité je vais tacher de remonter jusqu'à celui qui l'a mise en ligne. Il pourrait nous mener au criminel»

-«Ouais bonne idée. Vous pouvez aussi la supprimer ? »

-« Oui mais je crains que ne soit déjà trop tard. Et elle a sans doute été directement envoyé à vos collègues »

-« Pas faux » soupira Fusco « En attendant je dois prévenir mon chef» ajouta t-il nerveux

-«Appelle le cela suffira» jugea Reese

-«Après de que je viens de voir je ne me risquerais pas à aller là bas!» Il saisit son téléphone et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-«Ca va vraiment loin» constata John « Celui qui a commandité tout cela veut absolument éliminer Lionel quel que soit la méthode et aussi bien physiquement que socialement, visiblement quelqu'un le trouve gênant»

-«Vous pensez qu'il y a autre chose qu'un désir de vengeance?» demanda Finch

-«Je ne sais pas. J'ai une impression bizarre. Une intuition» émit John hésitant sur les mots

Finch se leva et posa la main sur son épaule

-«Dans ce cas c'est surement autre chose. Vos intuitions ne vous trahissent jamais»

Reese sourit

-«Vous croyez?»

-«J'en suis persuadé John»

-«Ca tombe bien. J'ai l'intuition que vous avez envie de m'embrasser»

-«Comme par hasard» se moqua Finch

-«Alors?» insista l'ex agent

Finch lui donna le baiser qu'il réclamait

-« Voilà pour vos intuitions »

-« Je sens que j'ai ai une autre… »

L'informaticien posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

-« N'abusez pas non plus John ! Nous avons du travail ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le chef se montra intransigeant, exigeant que Lionel se rende immédiatement. Celui ci lui affirma qu'il reviendrait avec les preuves de son innocence, n'hésitant pas à affirmer à son chef qu'il doutait que celui-ci lui laisse une chance de chercher ces fameuses preuves s'il se rendait.

-«Si on ne trouve pas je suis fichu» commenta Lionel lorsqu'il relata la conversation aux deux associés « Et si on trouve, pas sûr que je ne sois pas sanctionné» soupira t-il

-«Nous trouverons inspecteur» affirma Finch pour essayer de lui remonter le moral

-«Je crois que la priorité est de retrouver ce hacker. Nous ne trouverons le commanditaire de tout cela qu'à travers lui »

-« Je le pense aussi » confirma Finch

-« Vous avez réussi à le pister ? »

-« Il est doué pour effacer ses traces. J'ai quelques localisations mais c'est encore vague »

-« Peut être pourrions-nous commencer par établir une liste des hackers les plus connus ou les plus recherchés ? Et peut-être que l'un d'eux nous évoquera quelque chose ?

-« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu affaire à un hacker dans un de mes dossiers » jugea Fusco « enfin à part vous ! » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Finch

-« Voyons. Imaginons que tu veuilles te venger de quelqu'un et que tu cherches à l'atteindre … »

-« J'utiliserais pas un ordi pour ça ! Je ne saurais pas m'y prendre ! » Jugea Fusco

-« Justement, tu chercherais quelqu'un capable de le faire pour toi » continua Reese

-« Tu parles ! J'appellerais Finch » se moqua Lionel

-« Qui ne t'aiderais pas à cause de tes mauvaises intentions » rétorqua John avec un clin d'œil à son complice qui approuva. « Plus sérieusement, il nous faut une liste des hackers ayant l'habitude de louer leurs talents pour rendre ce genre de service. Vous pouvez nous trouver cela Harold ? »

-« C'est envisageable »

-« Nous verrons si cela nous mène quelque part. «

-« J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop sur le marché » estima Fusco

-« Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très nombreux inspecteur. Ils risquent juste d'être plus difficiles à dénicher qu'un criminel lambda. Je vais commencer des recherches dans ce sens »

-« Je vais aller faire un tour pour "prendre la température" » annonça Reese

-«Soyez prudent» réclama aussitôt l'informaticien. Reese posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes

-«A tout à l'heure» murmura t-il

Fusco le regarda partir, contrarié de ne pouvoir le suivre.

-« Et moi je fais quoi ? » demanda t-il

-« Il reste encore de quoi lire inspecteur » suggéra Finch en désignant la pile des dossiers

Fusco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis se résigna à ses lectures.

Bear vint s'installer à ses pieds comme pour le soutenir.

.

Reese revint quelques heures plus tard avec le déjeuner

-« Alors ? » interrogea Fusco sans même lui laisser le temps d'ôter son manteau

-« Tu es très demandé Lionel. Il y a pas mal de personne qui aimerait "discuter" avec toi, surtout tes collègues »

Fusco se renfrogna

-« C'est pas réjouissant. Comment veux-tu que j'enquête si tout le monde m'attends au tournant ? »

-« Rien d'insurmontable » Jugea Reese

-« Forcément, toi t'es habitué ! »

-« Et ça devrait te rendre service Lionel alors à ta place je ne me plaindrais pas »

-« Non, j'ai rien dit » répliqua aussitôt l'inspecteur

Ils déjeunèrent en discutant des diverses possibilités s'offrant à eux. Finch avait établi une pré liste mais il allait lui falloir encore plusieurs heures pour espérer obtenir un résultat. Fusco insista pour aller rencontrer deux de ses indics qui, affirmait-il, pourrait avoir des infos et ne le trahiraient pas. Reese finit par accepter de le conduire ce qui ne manqua pas de contrarier son associé.

-« Il serait bien plus raisonnable que l'inspecteur reste ici » affirma t-il comme ils se trouvaient seuls un instant « Ce n'est pas prudent de vous exposer ainsi »

-« Ca fait partie du jeu Finch. Vous devriez avoir l'habitude »

-« Je ne m'y ferais jamais » soupira l'informaticien

-«Je n'aime pas vous savoir inquiet mais en même temps je crois que le jour où vous ne serez plus inquiet pour moi c'est moi qui le serais »

-« Cela n'arrivera pas » affirma Finch d'un ton rassurant

-« J'y compte bien » lança Reese en l'embrassant « A ce soir »

-« A tout à l'heure » soupira l'informaticien. _« Jamais rien de l'inquiète »_ songea t-il admiratif et cela le rassurait un peu lui-même.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il compilait les données depuis des heures et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Si au moins il avait trouvé quelque chose ! Mais il n'avançait pas et c'était frustrant. L'idée de John était bonne pourtant. Recenser les cyber criminels les plus doués pour essayer de deviner l'identité de leur principal adversaire était bonne. Mais même en réduisant la liste, en éliminant ceux qui se trouvait en prison ou en cavale ou ceux qui ne correspondaient pas au profil car ils n'agissaient que pour eux et non sur commande, il se retrouvait tout de même avec une vingtaine de suspects.

Il remit ses lunettes et fit à nouveau défiler les photos, cliquant sur chacune d'elle patiemment. Chaque fois un dossier s'affichait, une biographie succincte, quelques photos. Comment savoir lequel était le bon ? Il cliqua sur un énième portrait. Le hacker paraissait un gamin, même sur les photos récentes et bien qu'il affichait 29 ans déjà selon sa date de naissance. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent monté en graine. Finch allait refermer le dossier lorsque son regard fut attiré par une photo, plus exactement par la légende juste en dessous. Il agrandit le cliché. Le hacker posait avec une magnifique jeune femme brune, apparemment au sortir d'une soirée de gala. Il portait un smoking blanc, elle une robe rouge qui soulignait une jolie silhouette, de grands yeux noirs et de longs cheveux ondulés cascadant sur ses épaules découvertes.

-« Alexander Standen, ici aux côtés de sa jeune sœur Cristina, la toute jeune épouse de… »

Finch releva la tête tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient instantanément. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce jour là ? John s'était trouvé impliqué dans la fusillade et, sans nouvelle de lui, il avait longtemps redouté le pire. Il avait tremblé pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son appel le rassure. Il s'était alors précipité à l'hôpital, l'inspecteur Fusco ayant été blessé. Sa mémoire lui renvoya l'instant de leurs retrouvailles et cette pensée là en revanche lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Il devait prévenir John. Il sentait qu'il tenait là une bonne piste…

.

John décrocha immédiatement comme à son habitude

-« Oui Finch ? »

-«Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose M Reese »

-« Ce serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Nous rentrons »

-« Bien. A tout de suite »

Finch les attendait devant le tableau où il avait accroché la photo agrandie.

John lui donna un bref baiser avant de rejoindre Fusco devant la photo. Ils observèrent le cliché

-« Qui est ce ? » interrogea Reese

-« Lui c'est Alexander Standen. L'un des informaticien les plus doués de sa génération »

-« Ce gamin ? » jugea Fusco

-« Il est presque trentenaire inspecteur. Actuellement en cavale pour échapper à un énième procès où les neufs chefs d'accusation retenus contre lui pourraient bien lui valoir une très lourde peine »

-« Et elle ? » demanda John

-« Sa jeune sœur Cristina. A la ville Madame Gabriel Cortez » précisa l'informaticien

Fusco écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom

-« L'épouse de… » Commença t-il

-« Oui inspecteur. D'un homme que vous avez arrêté et qui a été condamné à de nombreuses années de prison essentiellement grâce à votre témoignage »

-« Autrement dit quelqu'un qui pourrait vouloir se venger et dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas requérir les services d'un beau frère particulièrement doué ? » constata Reese

-« Cortez est dans une prison de haute sécurité » affirma l'inspecteur

-« Ca n'a jamais arrêté la communication pour les prisonniers qui ont des moyens Lionel » remarqua l'ex agent

-« D'autant qu'il n'y est plus » ajouta Finch

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama Fusco surprit

Finch s'installa devant son ordinateur et afficha un dossier à l'écran

-« Trois mois après sa tentative d'évasion dont je ne vous apprendrais rien » précisa Finch. Il sentit la main de son associé presser doucement son épaule. « M Cortez a enfin été jugé et il a été condamné à une peine de 89 années de prison »

-« Ca je m'en souviens, j'y étais ! » confirma Fusco

-« Peine dont étrangement il n'a pas fait appel »

-« Ca ne lui aurait pas servi à grand-chose de toute façon, il y avait deux autres procès prévus »

-« Exact inspecteur. Le second s'est tenu deux mois plus tard et cette fois il n'a écopé que de 55 années de prison

-« C'est déjà pas mal » se moqua Fusco

-« Quand au troisième procès il est prévu le mois prochain mais vous devez être au courant inspecteur »

-« Ouais puisque je dois témoigner. Enfin je devais »

-« Vous êtes d'ailleurs le principal témoin, pratiquement le seul »

-« Quelque chose me dit que ton absence l'arrangerait bien » estima Reese

-« Aux termes de son second procès, à l'issue duquel il a également renoncé à faire appel, M Cortez a réintégré la prison de haute sécurité où il était détenu, pendant un mois. Puis il a été transféré dans une petite prison d'état à la limite de la juridiction. Un centre pénitentiaire sécurisé mais, bien sur, pas autant que le premier. Depuis il n'a jamais fait parler de lui. Les rapports le citent comme un détenu modèle mais j'ai surtout l'impression que la taille et l'éloignement de la prison lui ont permis de s'octroyer quelques privilèges, comme tout prisonnier qui en a les moyens. Ce n'est pas une constatation flatteuse pour notre système judiciaire mais c'est une réalité » jugea Finch

Fusco hocha la tête pour approuver.

-« Donc il pourrait parfaitement commanditer sa vengeance depuis sa prison. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pour éviter son troisième procès ? » Interrogea John

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait l'éviter »

-« Vous êtes le principal témoin à charge inspecteur Fusco. Sans vous c'est toute la procédure qui sera remise en cause »

-« Bah de toute façon qu'il ait lieu ou pas il ne sortira jamais vue les premières condamnations »

-« C'est vrai c'est bizarre » jugea Reese « Ce sont les plans de la prison ? » demanda t-il en avisant l'un des écrans

-« Oui, en effet »

-« C'est à double tranchant » remarqua l'ex agent en détaillant le document « Il est certain que dans un établissement de cette taille il est plus facile de contrôler certaines choses mais un type aussi mégalomane ne doit pas apprécier de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil. C'est isolé »

-« C'est clair, la prison là bas dépend d'un de ces bled perdu ravitaillé par les corbeaux où il ne se passe jamais rien. J'y suis allé une fois, j'avais pas été déçu du voyage ! » Approuva Fusco

-« Et bien peut être que tu te rappelleras le chemin ? » suggéra John

-« Quoi, tu veux aller là bas ? »

-« Si c'est Cortez qui est derrière tout ça se serait peut être bon de l'interroger ? »

-« Tu crois ? C'est peut être pas lui » tenta Lionel

-« C'est notre meilleure piste. Je dirais même la seule »

Reese se tourna vers son associé qu'il ne fut pas surpris de trouver particulièrement crispé. Il se rapprocha et posa de nouveau la main sur son épaule

-« Je suis certain que vous avez trouvé la bonne piste Harold »

L'informaticien posa une main sur la sienne

-« J'en suis presque à le regretter » murmura t-il

-« Il faut résoudre cette enquête »

-« Sauf qu'on a un problème : ils nous laisseront jamais entrer » constata Fusco « Je dirais même que si on se présente là bas ils auront envie de nous garder, enfin moi c'est sur »

-« C'est pour ça que Finch va nous préparer de fausses identités comme il sait si bien le faire et peut être même pourra t-il nous inscrire sur la liste des visiteurs ? »

-« Je suis sur qu'il en est capable » approuva l'inspecteur

-« Finch vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire »

-« Oui M Reese » répondit l'informaticien d'un air sombre « Je m'y met tout de suite »

-« Je vais appeler Lee pour lui dire qu'on a une bonne piste il sera content » affirma Fusco en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

Reese en profita pour se pencher vers son compagnon

-« Tout ira bien Harold. Dans une prison que pourrait-il nous arriver de mal ? »

-« D'y rester enfermé ? »

-« Je n'en ai aucune envie ! »

-« J'aimerais partager votre optimiste John » soupira l'informaticien « Mais cet homme est dangereux et plein de ressource. Nous ne savons pas jusqu'à quel point et… et vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour vous » acheva t-il en cessant un instant ses manipulations

Reese fit tourner son fauteuil et prit son visage entre ses mains

-« Je sais. Mais cela ne fait que m'obliger à être plus prudent pour vous revenir ensuite, vous retrouver. Retrouver notre vie à deux, la seule qui me plaise désormais »

-« Alors gardez bien à l'esprit que moi non plus je n'en veux pas d'autre John »

Reese l'embrassa tendrement

-« Promis » jura t-il « et comme je suis très optimiste je me disais que ce soir vous pourriez me faire visiter un autre de vos appartements ? » chuchota t-il « Je ne connais que celui de droite. Celui de gauche est-il aussi intéressant ? »

Finch lui sourit. Il n'était pas dupe de la tentative de diversion de son compagnon.

-« Nous en jugerons ensemble tout à l'heure » approuva t-il


	7. Piège

_Un peu d'action…_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (on réfléchit encore…), Jade181184 (vive les matous !), Nourann (qui peut prêter une pelle, un lasso, des serflex… ?), Coljayjay (Allez on se motive !),CoolMhouse (vraiment machiavélique ! ), Val81 (en effet visiter une prison c'est risqué),_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos encouragements et vos commentaires!_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs !_

.

.

-« Quelle idée a eu Finch de nous réserver ce coucou! » se plaignit Fusco

-«Le voyage sera beaucoup plus rapide ainsi Lionel. En voiture nous aurions mis des heures, avec cet avion 35 minutes suffiront»

-«Peut être mais j'aime mieux garder les pieds sur terre»

-«Moi cela ne me dérange pas, même si j'aurais apprécié d'être avec mon pilote préféré»

-«Hein? Finch pilote?»

-«Comment sais tu que c'est lui?»

-«Qui ça pourrait être d'autre?»

Reese ne répondit pas se contenant de sourire

Une heure plus tôt il l'avait laissé endormi dans leur lit. Du moins en apparence, car il avait la certitude qu'à cet instant il était réveillé. Mais il n'avait pas voulu lui laisser voir ses craintes pour préserver sa concentration. Peu importe qu'ils ne se soient pas vraiment dit au revoir, l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé dans la nuit était bien assez explicite à ses yeux. Finch était sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi la source de sa plus grande force.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'agent les dévisagea puis observa leurs cartes une nouvelle fois.

-«Bon ça paraît en règle. Vous venez pour qui déjà?»

-«Consultez votre registre puisque nous y sommes inscrits!» répliqua Fusco las de répondre sans cesse aux mêmes questions comme s'il fallait chaque fois répéter chaque réponse en trois exemplaires.

-«Cela fait vingt minutes que vous examinez nos papiers je pense que vous avez eu le temps de les vérifier» ajouta Reese.

-« A ce stade il les a apprit pas cœur » marmonna tout bas Fusco

L'homme grogna

-«On a pas beaucoup de visiteurs qui viennent de si loin»

-«On vient pas du bout du monde non plus !» rétorqua Fusco

-«Bon. Allez y, passez» répondit finalement l'homme en déclenchant le mécanisme d'ouverture de la grille.

Reese remarqua qu'il manipulait plusieurs touches.

-«Ce type n'est pas très coopératif» marmonna l'inspecteur

-«Il donne l'impression de vouloir gagner du temps» jugea l'ex agent

Ils patientèrent dans un petit bureau. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'un agent ne vienne les chercher pour les conduire jusqu'au parloir. Ils le suivirent dans un long couloir.

-«Il a dû y avoir des travaux je ne me souviens pas que c'était aussi loin» remarqua distraitement Lionel.

Reese observait les alentours, mal à l'aise, gardant la main sur son portable.

Un agent surgit d'une porte sur le côté et interpella leur accompagnateur.

-«Jeff qu'est ce que tu fou!»

-«Quoi?»

-«Je t'ai dit couloir nord!»

-«Mer... euh oui, je vais corriger»

L'autre continua à parler en baissant la voix.

Fusco et Reese échangèrent un regard intrigué. L'ex agent continua d'observer l'environnement. Brusquement il se figea. Dans le couloir latéral un prisonnier avançait vers eux entouré de deux gardes et ses yeux avaient été attirés par son badge. Il tendit la main pour saisir le bras de son comparse. Lionel lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-«Le badge» lui chuchota t-il

Fusco baissa les yeux discrètement vers le badge. Il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour protester mais Reese l'obligea à se détourner et lui imposa le silence. Et comme le gardien avait repris sa marche, il le força à continuer d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Toutefois il croisa le regard du garde et compris qu'il avait capté leur mouvement de recul.

L'homme continua son chemin sans un mot suivi des deux visiteurs à présent sur leur garde, prêts à parer toute attaque éventuelle. Il les fit entrer dans une petite salle.

-«Il faut passer par là» affirma t-il

-«Vous nous offrez une visite guidée du bâtiment?» ironisa Fusco

L'agent ne répondit pas. Il fit mine de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. John anticipa son geste. Avant qu'il ne se soit complètement tourné vers eux il lui lança le classeur qui se trouvait sur l'étagère toute proche. Sous le coup de la surprise l'homme lâcha l'arme qu'il venait de dégainer. Reese ne perdit pas une seconde et l'assomma d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque. Fusco le réceptionna et le fit tomber sur un siège.

-«Bon. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Ce type dans le couloir avait peut être le badge de Cortez mais c'était pas lui!»

-«Non. Même s'il lui ressemblait beaucoup ce n'était pas le vrai Cortez et lorsque ce gardien a compris que nous l'avions démasqué il a décidé de nous faire taire» répondit l'ex agent tout en sortant des liens de sa poche pour attacher le gardien.

-«Faire taire deux inspecteurs ou présumé tel! Il est gonflé!» remarqua Lionel

-«Il n'est certainement pas seul sur le coup. Celui que nous avons croisé l'est aussi vue la façon dont il l'a rembarré pour s'être trompé de couloir»

-«Ouais. C'est ça surtout. Je suppose qu'il devait nous conduire au parloir en évitant le couloir où le faux Cortez devait passer. Les deux autres agents qui escortaient le prisonnier sont dans le coup aussi tu crois?»

-«Impossible de savoir a qui se fier » jugea Reese « Visiblement Cortez a été "remplacé" par un sosie. Il avait de quoi financer une telle opération. Ce genre de manœuvre ne peut pas passer inaperçu dans une petite prison » affirma t-il tout en découpant le chiffon qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir pour en faire un bâillon

-«Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'autre procès : ça l'aurait obligé à comparaître!»

-«Et la supercherie aurait été éventé. L'évasion connue, fini la tranquillité. En t'éliminant il réglait le problème»

-«Le gars à l'accueil devait être dans la combine. Il faisait exprès de nous retenir. On ne peut pas repasser par là»

-«Je l'ai vu manipuler des commandes au moment où il nous faisait entrer, il devait prévenir ses complices»

-«Comment on va sortir d'ici s'ils sont tous dans le coup?» interrogea Lionel

-«Pas par la porte en tout cas. Je pense même qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous laisser ressortir vivants»

-«Je crois qu'on s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup» constata Fusco

-«T'inquiète. J'ai les plans. Je les ai étudiés pendant le trajet et j'ai repéré une pièce où nous pouvons nous réfugier. Il faut juste l'atteindre»

-«Tu sais où te diriger d'ici?»

-« Oui. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, suis moi » intima John en achevant de dissimuler le gardien. « Il faut atteindre le bloc C » ajouta t-il en se glissant près de la porte.

-« Attends. Tu ne préviens pas Finch? »

Reese hésita

-« Je lui ai dit que nous l'appellerions si nous étions en difficulté »

-« C'est pas le cas? »

-« Mais non puisque j'ai le plan vers la sortie Lionel »

-« Y'a peut être une dizaine de flics entre elle et nous! » protesta l'inspecteur

-« On fera un détour pour les éviter » répliqua Reese « allons-y! »

-« Si tu le dis » grommela Fusco pas convaincu

Reese sortit dans le couloir et il commença à avancer d'un pas tranquille, l'air aussi naturel que possible, Fusco sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir sans avoir rencontré personne. John ouvrit la première grille, puis la seconde, avec le trousseau récupéré dans la poche du gardien

-«Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on ne croise personne?» chuchota Fusco

-«Si. Ils manquent d'effectif?» suggéra John toujours aussi calme.

Après quelques mètres ils parvinrent devant la grille du bloc C. John tenta d'ouvrir mais aucune des clés ne convenaient. Il sortit alors un petit paquet de sa poche. Lionel lui signala que quelqu'un arrivait dans leur direction.

-«Qu'est ce que vous faites là?» lança le gardien

-«Nous devons rendre visite à un prisonnier dans le bloc C» répondit Fusco en brandissant sa plaque.

-«On vous a laissé seul?» demanda l'autre suspicieux

-«L'agent qui nous escorte à oublié ses clés» affirma Reese.

-«Il n'aurait pas dû vous laisser ici. C'est contraire au règlement»

-«Il était pressé» estima John l'air de rien

-«Et nous sommes de la maison» insista Fusco « Vous pourriez peut être nous ouvrir?»

-«J'ai l'impression de vous connaître vous» remarqua le gardien en le fixant. Il fronça les sourcils « Vous êtes déjà venu?»

-«Oui une fois»

-«Vous n'avez pas traité une affaire récemment...» commença le garde. Puis brusquement il écarquilla les yeux et Fusco comprit qu'il l'avait reconnu. L'homme posa la main sur son arme mais tomba au sol, assommé par Resee qui l'avait discrètement contourné, avant d'avoir pu la retirer de son étui

-«Tu es une célébrité sur le net Lionel. Ca ne va pas nous aider» constata l'ex agent.

-«Ouais, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir!» marmonna l'inspecteur « Il doit avoir une clé?»

-«Inutile, j'ai piégé la serrure avec un peu de pâte explosive»

Fusco glissa l'homme sous un banc tout proche.

-«Pas terrible comme cachette»

-«Ca ira pour quelques minutes» estima Reese « Vas -y dépêche toi» ajouta t-il comme la serrure venait de céder et que la grille s'ouvrait devant eux « Va tout droit, escalier de droite, la petite salle en bas juste en face»

Le bruit dans le couloir avait attiré l'attention, un gardien surgit d'une porte latérale. Reese le mit Ko d'un coup bien placé et le repoussa dans la salle.

-«Ils ne sont pas doués pour la boxe dans cette prison» commenta Fusco comme ils arrivaient dans la salle désignée par l'ex agent « Et maintenant?» demanda t-il en se tournant vers son comparse.

Une sonnerie lui coupa la parole.

-«L'alerte est donnée» constata t-il en saisissant son arme.

-«Entre dans la salle du fonds et descend au sous sol» lui ordonna Reese.

-«Attends, et toi? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?» interrogea l'inspecteur comprenant qu'il ne le suivait pas.

-«Assurer nos arrières. Je te rejoins dans une minute»

Fusco hésita puis décida de lui faire confiance et entra dans le bureau. Reese fit demi-tour et approcha de l'entrée du couloir. Il sortit alors un briquet de sa poche et deux minces feuillets qu'il enflamma sous le détecteur à incendie. Des voix résonnaient, un surveillant apparut au bout du couloir. Il tira en direction de l'ex agent le ratant d'assez loin.

-« _Pas doué au tir non plus_ » songea celui ci. Il riposta pour forcer l'autre à se replier et lui laisser le temps de retourner en arrière. Une porte coupe feu descendait déjà. Il eut juste le temps de passer dessous et se précipita dans le bureau puis dans l'escalier. Fusco l'attendait en bas un peu inquiet.

-«Pas de mal?»

-«Non. Nous allons descendre par l'échelle qui doit se trouver sous cette plaque» précisa t-il en désignant une large plaque de fer à leur pieds.

-«Elle est scellée» constata Fusco en tirant dessus.

-«J'ai ce qu'il faut» affirma John en sortant son sachet.

-«Tu avais tout prévu!»

-«Un pressentiment. Harold me dit toujours de suivre mon instinct» se moqua John.

-«Il a pas tort» approuva Fusco en surveillant l'entrée. Des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre.

-«Les porte coupe feu devraient les retenir assez longtemps et les pompiers ne devraient plus tarder, la caserne est proche. Ca fera diversion» jugea Reese.

La plaque céda. Les deux hommes la poussèrent.

-«Allez courage» lança John.

-«Les égouts je suppose?»

-«Tout juste»

-«Je suis vraiment dans une période de poisse» marmonna Fusco en s'engageant sur l'échelle. Des coups plus violents leur parvenaient. Les gardiens devaient essayer de défoncer la porte.

Reese se glissa dans le tunnel et replaça la plaque derrière lui. Lionel arrivait en bas.

-«Faut pas avoir l'estomac fragile!» se plaignit-il « Droite ou gauche?»

-«A gauche» répondit Reese en atterrissant près de lui. Ils s'engagèrent dans un tunnel et parcoururent une assez longue distance.

-«La sortie ne doit plus être loin» souffla Fusco

-«Oui mais nous ne l'emprunterons pas. Il est possible qu'ils nous y attendent»

-«On va où alors?»

-«Par ici» l'entraina John qui venait de trouver la porte qu'il cherchait. Il força la serrure.

-«Ca mène dans une usine de retraitement des eaux. Normalement nous devrions nous retrouver près des vestiaires»

-«Où nous trouverons de quoi nous changer»

-«Exact»

-«T'avais vraiment tout étudié!»

Reese ne répondit pas. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers son compagnon.

.

...Flash back...

.

-«Finch, pouvez vous m'imprimer les plans de la prison?»

-«Bien sur M Reese, mais pourquoi?»

-«Simple précaution»

Il avait examiné attentivement les plans sous le regard perplexe de son associé.

-«Et ça ? Qu'est ce que c'est?»

-«Une usine de retraitement des eaux. Le seul bâtiment proche de l'établissement pénitentiaire»

-«Et vous avez les plans aussi?»

Cette fois Finch lui avait adressé un regard franchement inquiet mais il n'avait rien dit et après quelques recherches il lui avait imprimé les plans.

-«Merci Harold. Avec vous j'aurais toujours une issue de secours» avait-il affirmé en lui volant un baiser

.

... Fin du flash back...

.

Il avait eu raison de se méfier. Et tandis qu'il se faufilait dans l'usine avec Fusco il songeait une nouvelle fois à quel point ils étaient complémentaire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A des kilomètres de là Finch attendait, debout devant la fenêtre, observant l'agitation de la rue sans vraiment la voir. Il s'efforçait de rester calme face à ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas. Il en était presque à compter les minutes. Il connaissait leur parcours. L'heure de l'arrivée. L'heure à laquelle ils étaient attendus à la prison. Il se tenait prêt. La veille Reese lui avait donné des instructions précises.

.

...Flash back...

.

-«Gardez votre portable Finch, pour le cas où j'aurais des infos à vous transmettre ou une vidéo. Si nous trouvons quelque chose c'est à vous qu'il reviendra de donner l'alerte»

-«Comment saurais-je que...»

-«Vous comprendrez. Vous comprenez toujours» l'avait interrompu Reese

-«Mais que pensez vous trouver là bas?»

-«Je ne sais pas Harold. Nous verrons bien»

Cette réponse n'avait pas eu le don de le rassurer

-«Oh! Harold...» avait ajouter John

-«Oui?»

-«J'aimerais que vous me fassiez une promesse»

A ces mots, Finch avait sentit son cœur manquer un battement

-«Laquelle?»

-« Promettez-moi de ne pas regarder les informations avant que je ne vous appelle »

-«Les informations? Mais pourquoi?»

-«Parce que la dernière fois cela ne vous avez pas réussi» Il avait comprit l'allusion « J'ai votre promesse?»

-«Entendu John. Je vous le promets» avait-il finalement concédé à contrecœur

.

... Fin du flash back...

.

A présent il restait loin de son ordinateur pour ne pas être tenté de faillir à sa parole. Il n'était pas dupe. S'il devait se produire un incident dans une prison cela attirerait l'attention. Quoique dans le cas contraire le silence serait encore plus inquiétant. Il savait que John voulait à tout prix le préserver.

Son portable vibra. Une vidéo. Il la consultât immédiatement. Les images étaient vacillantes mais nettes. Un prisonnier avançant, escorté par deux gardiens. Finch ne le reconnu pas. Il importa rapidement la vidéo sur son ordinateur et l'étudia plus attentivement, examinant les détails. Il zooma sur le badge _« Gabriel Cortez? Mais ce n'est pas lui »_ réalisa t-il

Il comprit que John lui avait envoyé cette vidéo pour qu'il dénonce la supercherie et se mit aussitôt au travail. Un quart d'heure plus tard l'ensemble des postes de police et des rédactions des journaux de l'état recevait une vidéo des plus explicites. Tout d'abord quelques photos du véritable Cortez lors de son procès avec un bref rappel de sa "biographie" et de sa condamnation. Puis la photo du prisonnier qui se faisait passer pour lui avec la légende « Où se trouve le vrai criminel?»

Tout alla alors très vite. Tandis que dans les postes de police la rumeur d'une évasion se répandait et que les recherches commençaient, dans les rédactions chacun préparait le sujet, c'était à celui qui sortirait le plus vite le scoop. Il ne fallut même pas une heure avant que l'information ne circule partout sur le net

-«La vérité est en marche» estima Finch. Mais si ce petit interlude avait eu le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit quelques minutes il n'avait en rien apaisé ses inquiétudes.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A cent kilomètres de là deux ouvriers en bleu de travail quittaient l'usine de retraitement des eaux d'un pas tranquille puis se dirigeaient vers l'aérodrome tout proche après avoir "emprunté" un véhicule de fonction, pendant que quelques mètres plus loin trois fourgons de pompiers déployaient leurs hommes pour lutter contre le pseudo incendie censé s'être déclaré au sein de la prison d'état.

.

Une heure s'était écoulée. Finch entendit la clé dans la serrure et se leva aussitôt. Reese lui avait envoyé un bref sms pour le rassurer ajoutant qu'il pouvait désormais "suivre les infos" ce qu'il avait fait aussitôt, découvrant les dégâts à la prison. Fusco entra le premier, Reese refermant derrière lui. L'informaticien resta immobile comme il tentait d'assimiler le fait que John se trouvait à nouveau devant lui sain et sauf. Il tendit les mains comme il s'approchait. John sourit en voyant son visage tendu par le stress. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes tout en posant ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire.

-«Je suis là» murmura t-il. Finch lâcha ses mains pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et poser sa tête contre son épaule avec un soupir soulagé. Reese passa les bras autour de lui et caressa doucement son dos dans un geste apaisant.

-«C'est un accueil qui fait plaisir» remarqua Fusco.

Finch rougit et fut tenté de s'écarter mais Reese le retint.

-«Vous avez vu notre nouveau look Finch? Simple et élégant» se moqua l'inspecteur.

-«Peut être un peu rugueux au toucher» jugea Finch

-«On aurait surtout besoin d'un douche!» constata Lionel « Je passe le premier» lança t-il joyeusement

Reese en profita pour prendre le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains.

-«Au moins c'est dispensé d'accessoire» plaisanta t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Finch posa ses mains sur les siennes

-«Tout à fait pour vous alors» chuchota t-il « en tout cas la couleur fait ressortir vos yeux»

-«Merci Harold!» chuchota John en l'embrassant à nouveau

Une sonnerie retentit

-«C'est mon application»

-«Vous avez diffusé la vidéo?»

-«J'ai composé un montage très explicite et l'ai diffusé auprès des services de police et de la presse »

-« Ca va faire un sacré remue ménage. Ils ne pourront pas étouffer l'affaire »

-« Nous pouvons vérifier, puisque je peux regarder les informations maintenant »

-« Oui. Je gage même que ce sera amusant »

-« Mais ensuite vous devrez vraiment prendre une douche » jugea Finch

Reese gloussa

-« Et remettre un costume je parie?» ajouta t-il avec un petit rire


	8. Nouvelle résolution

_Suite et fin de ce chapitre 5…_

 _._

 _Pour avoir le prochain tome il faudra attendre que Mumuse le termine !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81,_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos encouragements et vos commentaires!_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs !_

.

.

Finch passa une partie de la soirée à compiler des données destinées à innocenter l'inspecteur Fusco. Les preuves des manipulations sur ses comptes ou ses dossiers. L'explication image par image de la façon dont la vidéo de l'entrepôt avait été trafiquée et enfin un montage résumant l'enquête à la prison

-«Si avec tout cela tu n'es pas blanchi Lionel ce sera incompréhensible» affirma John

-«J'ai tout envoyé à votre chef et aux autres agents. Et pour faire bonne mesure à quelques rédactions. Je crois que vous allez connaître une certaine notoriété pour avoir déjouer les agissements de M Cortez» approuva Finch

-«Merci les gars. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Sans vous ...»

-«Oui mais voilà : tu nous as sur le dos Lionel. Il faut t'y faire!»

-«T'inquiète je suis habitué!»

-«Je vais aller raconter ça à Lee et je vais pouvoir sortir librement à nouveau»

-«Il sera plus difficile de rentrer chez vous inspecteur»

-«Ouais. Les réparations sont au point mort»

-«Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le souhaitez si cela peut vous aider» proposa Finch

-«C'est sympa Finch. Pour autant je ne veux pas trop vous squatter. Je vais tacher de me trouver un truc en attendant»

-«Bien. Mais en cas de besoin, gardez la clé»

-«Ok Merci Finch. A demain les gars!»

-«A demain Lionel»

-«Bonne nuit inspecteur»

-«Heu… Finch je connais votre générosité mais...»

-«Nous n'avons plus besoin de surveiller l'inspecteur Fusco M Reese. Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison ou aller au loft»

-«Je préfère ça»

-«Toujours votre besoin "d'intimité"? » Se moqua l'informaticien

-«Evidemment»

Finch passa la main sur son visage. Son geste trahissant la fatigue accumulée de ses heures de recherches

-«Pour ce soir en tout cas nous serons aussi bien ici. Nous avons besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil» affirma Reese. Il passa le bras autour de sa taille « Allez au lit!» ajouta t-il en cherchant à l'entrainer vers leur chambre

-«Laissez-moi fermer mon ordinateur» protesta Finch en résistant

-«Ca par contre ça se monnaye» jugea l'ex agent avec un sourire entendu

-«Vous abusez M Reese!»

-«Non. Je saisis toute les bonnes occasions»

-«Très bien» Finch l'embrassa une fois « pour la sauvegarde» puis une seconde « pour l'arrêt. Sommes-nous d'accord?»

-«On va dire oui. Mais je penserais à augmenter mes tarifs»

-«Incorrigible!» marmonna Finch

-«Je vous attends d'ici dix minutes Finch. Si vous êtes en retard vous me devrez une amende» ajouta John avec un clin d'œil tout en rejoignant leur chambre

Finch secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation mais se pressa d'éteindre son système et put rejoindre son compagnon dans les délais.

-«Vous ne vouliez pas payer l'amende Finch?» constata ce dernier

-«Non pas précisément»

-«Ce n'est rien. Je pourrais toujours tarifer autre chose»

Finch s'allongea et vint se caler contre lui selon son habitude

-«Est ce qu'un jour vous cesserez vos taquineries John?»

L'ex agent fit semblant de réfléchir

-«Le jour où vous cesserez de les apprécier je suppose»

Finch grogna

-«Un problème Harold?»

-«Bonne nuit M Reese!» répliqua celui ci d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Reese ne fut pas dupe. Il posa un baiser sur son front et se réinstalla.

-«Bonne nuit Harold»

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était à peine 6H le lendemain lorsque Lionel reçu l'appel de son chef qui le réclamait à son poste pour "s'expliquer sur son affaire et reprendre son boulot"

La deuxième partie de la phrase rassura l'inspecteur qui cette fois se rendit au poste sans rechigner. Reese le conduisit par acquis de conscience mais il savait que l'affaire était close.

Lionel eut l'impression d'être prit dans un drôle de tourbillon. Entre ses collègues qui le harcelaient de question en le félicitant et les journalistes qui réclamaient l'interview de celui qui avait "fait tomber Gabriel Cortez deux fois"

Le criminel n'avait pas encore était retrouvé. Un avis de recherche international était désormais émit pour Cortez et son beau frère. En attendant l'ensemble des gardiens de la prison où il était censé être détenu avait été arrêté en même temps que son "remplaçant". Au final l'enquête devait démonter que sur 14 gardiens seuls 4 étaient intègres. L'assassin d'Andrew Weinman fut identifié, un lieutenant de Cortez resté sous ses ordres. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'ordre d'agir dans l'entrepôt pour se procurer des images il en avait profité pour régler un vieux compte personnel n'ayant rien à voir avec les événements. En choisissant une victime sans lien avec l'affaire il retardait un éventuel recoupement.

Fusco fut reconnu exempt de toute accusation et, summum des réjouissances selon lui, reçu les excuses de l'agent du fisc. Il appela longuement les deux associés pour leur raconter les suites de l'histoire et les remercier à nouveau

-«Plus qu'à résoudre le problème du logement et tout redeviendra comme avant» jubila t-il « en attendant ce soir je suis invité chez un pote»

-«Amusez vous bien inspecteur»

-«Merci Finch. A plus»

-«Et bien ça fait un heureux» estima Reese en raccrochant

-«Oui et c'est bien que ce soit notre "bon ami". J'espère que la machine ne nous renverra plus jamais son numéro»

-«Moi aussi» approuva John « Nous n'avons pas de numéro, nous pourrions rentre un peu plus tôt non?»

-«D'accord M Reese. Mais avant je voudrais repasser à l'appartement. J'y ai oublié mon portable ce matin et j'aimerais le récupérer et m'assurer que tout va bien»

-«D'accord. Même si je ne vois pas quel problème il pourrait y avoir»

-«On est jamais trop prudent» argua l'informaticien

-«Comme vous voudrez. Allons-y. Viens Bear nous rentrons»

Le chien se redressa vivement pour suivre ses maîtres.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entra rapidement dans l'appartement qui leur servait de planque.

-«Cela ne me prendra qu'une minute M Reese. Je préfère m'assurer que toute les données ont bien été sauvegardée même si je pourrais toujours les reconstituer en cas de besoin».

-«Prenez votre temps Finch. L'affaire est réglée nous n'avons aucune raison de nous presser»

 _« Vraiment aucune»_ songea Reese en détaillant la silhouette de son partenaire qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à faire quelques manipulations sur son portable. Après le stress de ces dernières 48H il avait envie de se détendre et il connaissait un bon moyen pour cela. Il devait juste s'assurer de la coopération de son partenaire. Mais ça, il savait comment l'obtenir... Un sourire ludique étira ses lèvres et il se rapprocha silencieusement du bureau.

Finalement Finch se leva tout en fermant son portable.

-«Voilà. J'ai term...» il s'interrompit comme, se retournant, il se heurta à son compagnon qui s'était installé juste derrière lui et referma aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille.

-«John?» Finch capta le regard intense de son compagnon et frémit par anticipation en devinant ses intentions

-«On dirait bien que cette fois nous sommes seuls» constata Reese

-«Oui. On dirait»

-«Chez nous... seuls... et au repos...» énuméra l'ex agent ponctuant chaque affirmation d'un bref baiser, à peine un frôlement, sur les lèvres de son partenaire « Le moment me semble idéal pour vous prendre dans mes bras»

-«En effet» approuva Finch

-«Alors je prends l'initiative» affirma John « Parce que je sais que vous préférez que ce soit moi qui le fasse»

L'informaticien sourit à ce rappel

-«Je préfère» répéta t-il doucement

-«A présent je guette votre réaction. Est ce le bon moment? Et qu'allez vous m'accorder? Un baiser?» Reese s'empara des lèvres de son associé, resserrant son étreinte. Finch gémit sous l'assaut mais lui répondit avec la même intensité. John prolongea le baiser aussi longtemps qu'il le put puis laissa ses lèvres parcourir le visage de son compagnon se posant au hasard, légères et tendres.

-« Ou plus? » Continua t-il « toujours plus? »

Finch le laissait faire, les yeux clos pour mieux profiter de l'instant

-« Serez-vous mon prisonnier cette nuit Harold? Ou allez vous m'arrêter? » Lui chuchota son agent tout en faisant glisser sa veste qui tomba au sol avec un bruissement

En réponse l'informaticien passa les bras autour de son cou pour le retenir. Reese eut un mince sourire

-«Maintenant je devine que vous êtes volontaire Harold, alors je peux continuer, et espérer que vous me laisserez faire tout ce que vous m'inspirez»

-«Oui» soupira Finch qui se sentait sans défense contre ses attaques

-«Alors je vais m'employer à faire disparaître ces bouts de tissu qui m'empêche de sentir votre peau sous mes mains» murmura Reese en joignant le geste à la parole, ôtant la chemise puis le maillot de son compagnon pour enfin poser ses mains sur lui, sans entrave, avec un soupir satisfait « Puis je laisserais mes mains se faire aventureuses, explorer à nouveau votre corps comme si je le découvrais alors qu'en fait je connais chacune de ses courbes par cœur. Mais je veux chaque fois le redécouvrir comme si c'était la première fois»

Finch se pressa contre lui et voulu l'embrasser mais Reese lui échappa et se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille « Je veux vous sentir frissonner sous mes doigts, je veux deviner la caresse qui vous fera tout oublier... celle-ci peut être?» interrogea t-il en frôlant doucement sa nuque. Finch enfoui son visage dans son cou. « Ou celle-là...» continua John en laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins. L'informaticien laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir « J'aime entendre ce son là» approuva l'ex agent en continuant à tourmenter son compagnon.

-«John» soupira Finch à bout de patience

-« Regardez-moi Harold » intima l'ex agent, prenant doucement son menton dans sa main pour l'obliger à lever la tête « Laissez-moi voir votre visage. Voir cet instant où votre regard chavire, où je sais que vous serez mien »

L'informaticien ancra son regard dans le sien

-«A vous. Toujours» chuchota t-il avant de saisir son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fébrilement.

John sourit à ce désir sans cesse renouvelé qui les consumait tout les deux. Il l'entraina doucement dans leur chambre. La porte claqua derrière eux comme pour les retirer du monde.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco glissa la clé dans la serrure avec précaution. Il ignorait où se trouvait les deux associés et pour le cas où ils seraient à la planque il ne voulait pas les réveiller, moins encore se prendre une balle dans le genou s'il réveillait Reese par surprise. Il pesta mentalement contre son copain qui lui avait posé un lapin à la dernière minute après avoir insisté pour l'inviter. En sortant de l'immeuble il avait croisé des collègues qui l'avaient invité à prendre un verre pour fêter sa réintégration avec les honneurs. En sortant du bar à 1H du matin il n'avait pas eu le courage de chercher un hôtel, préférant retourner à la planque toute proche. Les deux associés n'y verraient pas d'inconvénient, ils lui avaient proposés de rester tant que son appartement était inhabitable. Il entra donc le plus silencieusement possible et se glissa directement dans sa chambre. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Fusco fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par un son insolite, une sorte de gémissement.

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe encore?» marmonna t-il

Il entendit un autre gémissement puis reconnu la voix de Finch qui s'éleva, plaintive.

-«John!»

-«Bon sang! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» grogna Fusco « Est ce que Finch à un problème?» il se redressa prêt à aller l'aider, mais stoppa net en entendant l'informaticien protester :

-«John! Arrêtez ça!... John!»

Il entendit le rire de l'ex agent

-«Ca ne vous plait pas Harold?»

Il perçu un nouveau gémissement

-«Ou ça vous plaît trop?» suggéra Reese

-«Vous êtes diabolique! vous...» Finch ne continua pas sa phrase. Puis la voix de Reese s'éleva de nouveau, provocatrice :

-«Et bien? Que décidez-vous? Voulez vous m'arrêter?»

-«...»

-«Harold?»

Fusco entendit un faible « Non» plus soupiré que prononcé et le rire de John résonna. Il avait quelque chose de triomphant. L'inspecteur pinça les lèvres, de toute évidence les deux associés se croyaient seuls et lui se sentait de trop. _« Pas le moment de les détromper»_ songea t-il _« je ne vais pas gâcher ce moment!»_ Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour attraper sa boite de boule quiès, puis, dûment équipé, il se rendormit rapidement. Demain il aviserait.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch sortit de la salle de bains, achevant de boutonner ses boutons de manchette. Il se figea en reconnaissant la silhouette de l'inspecteur Fusco. Ce dernier, assis à la table devant une tasse de café essayait de se réveiller avant sa nouvelle journée de travail. L'informaticien paniqua, depuis quand était-il là? Depuis hier soir? Cette nuit? Qu'avait-il…entendu?

Il avança avec réticence

-«Ah salut Finch!»

-«Bonjour Inspecteur Fusco»

Fusco vit son air contrarié, son expression fermée. Il devinait ce qui le troublait autant. Il s'y attendait depuis son bref réveil vers 3H. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-«Désolé de m'incruster Finch. Mais mon pote m'a posé un lapin hier»

-«Ce n'est rien inspecteur. Je vous l'avais proposé»

-«Promis, ce matin je cherche un endroit où m'installer pendant les travaux. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité»

Finch lui jeta un regard en coin puis posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

-«Quand êtes-vous rentré?»

-«Dans la nuit» éluda Fusco qui devinait le but de la question « J'ai croisé des collègues qui m'ont offert un verre pour fêter mon retour. Oh j'ai juste accepté une bière» Il sentit le trouble de son interlocuteur « mais ils m'ont retenu un moment. Il devait bien être 1H»

-«Ah, 1H» répéta l'informaticien. Ils étaient déjà endormis à 1H. Sauf que John l'avait réveillé un peu plus tard...

Il leva les yeux vers la porte de la chambre. John se tenait sur le seuil ayant juste enfilé son pantalon. Fusco suivit son regard.

-«Salut John. Déjà sur le pied de guerre?» remarqua l'inspecteur devant l'attitude tendue de son vis à vis

-«Salut Lionel. J'ai entendu des voix» justifia t-il

-«Ce n'est que moi qui squatte, rien à craindre»

John sourit

-«Non, toi c'est bon»

Il échangea un regard avec son compagnon, perçu son malaise. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui, tenta de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser comme chaque matin mais Finch se détourna brusquement pour l'éviter. L'ex agent se mordit les lèvres, contrarié. Leur prochaine discussion risquait d'être tendue songea t-il.

-«Je vais me préparer» affirma t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains

-«Et moi je vais y aller» répliqua Fusco embarrassé. « J'ai pas envie d'être en retard alors que je peux profiter de ma nouvelle notoriété» ironisa t-il en se levant

-«Prenez un croissant inspecteur» proposa Finch en s'efforçant de rester naturel

-«Merci Finch. Je le mangerais en chemin» Il avait hâte de s'échapper. L'ambiance était lourde, tellement en fait que cela lui ôtait toute envie de plaisanter. Il regagna sa chambre et acheva de s'habiller. En repassant il prit le paquet que Finch lui tendait.

-«A plus tard Finch, merci!»

-«Bonne journée inspecteur» répondit machinalement celui ci

Fusco croisa John qui sortait de la salle de bains, vêtu de son habituel costume et occupé à boutonner sa chemise.

-«Je suis désolé» lui chuchota t-il « Je crois que j'ai pourri l'ambiance»

-«Ce n'est rien Lionel. Ca passera. Tu restes le bienvenue»

-«Merci John. Bon courage!» lança l'inspecteur avant de quitter l'appartement.

John revint dans la cuisine et s'installa à la table. Finch déposa une tasse de café devant lui puis se détourna pour s'occuper de son thé. Le silence était pesant mais il ne fit rien pour le rompre. Attendant que l'initiative vienne de son partenaire. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et d'ailleurs Finch ne résista pas longtemps.

-«Vous saviez que l'inspecteur Fusco était là?» interrogea t-il

-«Non»

-«Vous ne l'aviez pas entendu rentrer?»

Reese hésita. Finch le sentit.

-«Vous si intuitif, toujours sur le qui vive, vous l'aviez entendu n'est ce pas?» insista t-il

John retint un soupir

-«J'avais entendu du bruit et j'avais un doute sur sa présence» concéda t-il « Mais je n'en étais pas certain»

-«Et vous n'avez pas vérifié» accusa Finch

-«Non. Lionel est le seul à avoir la clé en dehors de nous. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Autrement la porte aurait été forcé et ça je l'aurais entendu»

-«Donc lorsque vous m'avez réveillé vers 3H vous saviez qu'il était là?» poursuivit l'informaticien qui tenait à son idée

-«Je n'en étais pas sûr. Il aurait pu n'être que de passage» tenta l'ex agent qui devinait le reproche sous l'insinuation

-«Pourquoi ne pas avoir vérifié?» répliqua son compagnon

-«Lionel n'est pas un danger. Et ... j'avais mieux à faire»

Finch pinça les lèvres et garda le silence.

-«Harold...» commença prudemment l'ex agent

-«Vous savez que je déteste me donner en spectacle M Reese, vous auriez pu en tenir compte!»

-«Nous étions dans notre chambre Finch. Nous n'étions pas visible!»

-«Nous étions... audibles» rétorqua l'informaticien en rougissant

-«Lionel en a vue d'autre» plaida Reese

-«Ce n'est pas une raison!» protesta Finch

-«Harold! c'est ... naturel» argua John, cherchant le meilleur terme

-«Je me moque que ce soit "naturel" M Reese! j'aime la discrétion!» affirma Finch furieux. Il tourna le dos à son partenaire, cherchant à calmer sa colère et pour retenir les mots qui lui venaient et qui auraient sans doute blessé son compagnon. Comment Reese pouvait-il rester aussi calme devant ce qui lui semblait un étalage indécent de leur intimité! Il se sentait frustré, contrarié... Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'entendit pas approcher son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses bras autour de lui.

-«Harold, pourquoi êtes vous aussi en colère ? Ce n'est pas si grave» Reese le sentit se raidir encore un peu plus « Est ce que le plus important n'est pas d'être ensemble?»

-«Vous ne comprenez pas !» répliqua Finch énervé, cherchant à se dégager d'un mouvement brusque. Reese le laissa faire puis lorsqu'il lui fit face il le saisit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien0

-«Si je comprends» affirma-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de parler « Je comprends que vous n'assumez pas notre relation»

Finch tressaillit

-«Pardon?» bredouilla t-il surprit

-«Vous n'assumez pas notre couple. Enfin pas totalement»

-«Comment pouvez vous dire cela?...» s'emporta Finch, cherchant à se dégager

-« Laissez-moi m'expliquer Finch » le coupa Reese sans lâcher prise « Tant que nous sommes deux tout est parfait Harold. Je suis bien avec vous. Mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été avec une autre personne. Et je veux plus que tout continuer notre relation. C'est mon unique priorité. Et je pense que c'est aussi la vôtre?»

L'informaticien avait cessé de le repousser mais restait sur la défensive

-«Oui» concéda t-il toutefois

Reese sourit

-«Si vous m'aviez dit non je ne vous aurais pas cru» lui dit-il en passant la main sur sa joue, cherchant à atténuer la tension. « Vous me prouvez suffisamment votre amour au quotidien par vos gestes, vos attentions, parfois par vos paroles, souvent par vos inquiétudes. Autant d'indice qui me prouve combien vous tenez à moi. Je sais que vous êtes capable d'oublier vos barrières pour moi et sachant vos réserves je suis fier de vous inspirer ce courage»

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Finch ne le repoussa pas

-«Je suis fier de ce que nous avons» lui chuchota t-il

-«Mais?» murmura Finch sachant bien qu'il y aurait un "mais"

-«Mais je sais que vos efforts ne vont pas jusqu'à envisager de vous laisser aller vis à vis de notre entourage. C'est déjà beaucoup pour vous que Lionel soit au courant»

Finch baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas le contester

-«Harold» poursuivit l'ex agent « Ce que vous devez savoir c'est que cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Au contraire. Je préfère que personne ne sache ce qui nous unis vraiment. Lionel est juste une exception mais il ne nous trahira pas» Il caressa sa joue « Je n'y vois pas un manque d'amour de votre part. Ni un rejet de notre relation. Et je vous aime comme ça. Alors je vous en prie ne soyez pas aussi contrarié par un... "incident de parcours" » ajouta t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou. Mais Finch s'écarta

-«Vous ne voulez pas que cela se sache?» demanda t-il inquiet sans même réaliser que sa réaction était en contradiction avec ce qui avait provoqué sa colère

-«Non. Je préfère garder notre relation secrète»

-«Pourquoi?»

-«Pour vous protégez Harold. Je ne voudrais pas qu'après être devenu ma plus grande faiblesse vous deveniez mon plus grand point faible! Nous menons une vie suffisamment dangereuse. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être encore plus exposé que vous ne l'êtes déjà»

Finch ne répondit pas. Toujours ce besoin de protection envers lui. Plus qu'un besoin : une seconde nature. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et John y vit un signe d'apaisement.

-«Vous n'êtes plus fâché?» demanda t-il mi sérieux, mi amusé

-«Je suppose que non» répondit l'informaticien après une légère hésitation. Reese la perçu et compris qu'il avait besoin d'assimiler ses paroles

-«On déjeune alors?» demanda t-il avec un sourire engageant. Finch ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre.

-«Oui. Sinon vous risquez d'être en retard et on vous attend» répondit-il avec un geste de la tête pour désigner Bear sagement assit près de la porte.

-«Exact. Bear a besoin d'exercice» approuva l'ex agent qui caressa le chien qui, entendant son nom, s'était approché, avant de prendre place à table.

-«Un café et on y va» lui lança t-il

-«Vous ne mangez pas?» interrogea Finch

-«Je m'offrirais un beignet» suggéra Reese. Bear frétilla à l'entente de son mot favori

-«L'exercice s'imposera d'autant plus» marmonna l'informaticien. Il but son thé pendant que Reese buvait son café puis se levait pour aller chercher la laisse de son chien. Il revint un instant vers son compagnon pour lui donner un baiser et fut rassuré que Finch le lui rendre. Toutefois Il sentait que le malaise n'était pas totalement dissipé entre eux et il n'aimait pas cela.

-«A tout à l'heure» lança t-il en quittant l'appartement. Finch le suivit des yeux puis resta assit à sa place sans bouger. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. En fait il ne faisait que cela depuis de longues minutes, se remémorant les paroles de Reese, analysant chaque mots comme il savait si bien le faire. Avec le recul il lui devint évident que sa réaction avait été disproportionné. Surtout vis à vis de l'inspecteur Fusco parfaitement au courant de leur relation. Il envoya une pensée reconnaissante à ce dernier qui s'était montré ce matin d'une étonnante discrétion. Nul doute que dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait quand il l'avait découvert dans la cuisine toute taquinerie de sa part aurait envenimé la situation. Ils auraient alors peut être échangé des mots qu'il regretterait à présent, parce qu'à ce moment là c'était sa timidité, son obsession à rester privé qui le dominait. Puis il songea à l'attitude de son compagnon. Toute en retenue mais aussi en fermeté. Reese avait compris qu'il devait lui imposer son point de vue avant qu'il ne se referme dans ses restrictions. Il le connaissait décidemment trop bien! Et il avait trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser, le rassurer, pour faire retomber la tension et lui faire comprendre une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait tel qu'il était, peu importe son attitude. Comment un homme en apparence si froid, si dur, pouvait-il se montrer aussi attentif ? Il soupira, se demandant une nouvelle fois s'il méritait réellement un amour aussi inconditionnel, mais soudain décidé à s'en montrer digne. Il se leva et alla chercher sa veste, avant de se rendre dans l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau et de quitter à son tour l'appartement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Bear ramena une énième fois sa balle à son maître puis il se dirigea vers la droite où un autre chien venait d'arriver. Reese reconnu le berger allemand avec qui Bear aimait jouer. Amusé, il décida de le laisser faire. Il prit place sur un banc et resta assit appréciant cet instant de tranquillité, profitant de la chaleur du soleil, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier sa chaleur sur sa peau. Après quelques minutes, un bruit de pas qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille le fit se redresser. Il se tourna vers l'origine du son et regarda approcher son associé, un paquet à la main.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se redresser brusquement. Il l'avait deviné bien sûr...

-«Finch? Tout va bien?» demanda Reese tandis que son partenaire prenait place à côté de lui

-«Parfaitement bien John». L'ex agent nota son attitude nettement plus détendue et l'emploi de son prénom.

-«J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air»

-«Excellente idée» approuva John

-«Et d'être avec vous» compléta Finch

-«C'est encore mieux» remarqua l'ex agent avec un sourire réjouit

L'informaticien ouvrit le sachet qu'il tenait à la main et en retira un gâteau qu'il tendit à son compagnon

-«Votre petit déjeuner»

-«Merci» murmura Reese en prenant le gâteau. Il sentit les doigts de son partenaire frôler délibérément les siens. Il lui adressa un regard surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il commença à manger tranquillement son beignet. Finch l'observa un instant puis se lança :

-«John?»

-«Oui?»

-«Vous aviez raison. Pour ce que vous m'avez dit»

Reese se tourna vers lui

-«Ce qui m'importe n'est pas d'avoir raison Harold mais d'être certain que mes paroles ne vous ont pas...»

-«Blessé?» l'interrompit Finch

-«Oui»

-«Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas le cas»

Reese poussa un discret soupir de soulagement

-«Elles étaient trop justes». Il se tourna vers lui « John je... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir changer mais je peux faire un effort ...»

-«Non Harold, ne changez rien. Je vous l'ai dit : je vous aime comme vous êtes, ne forcez pas votre nature»

-«Et puis cela vous arrange?»

-«Aussi»

-«Toutefois je vous promets d'être plus souple envers l'inspecteur Fusco»

-«Il ne nous trahira pas»

-«Je sais. Et, mis à part le fait qu'il est beaucoup trop taquin, je peux accepter qu'il soit au courant de ... de certaines choses» jugea Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir ce qui fit sourire son compagnon

-«Tout va bien alors? Plus de malaise?»

-«Aucun» Et Finch saisit sa main discrètement et la garda un instant dans la sienne pour appuyer ses dires. Bear revint vers eux.

-«M Beignet veut son petit déjeuner?» lui demanda Finch. Le chien émit un jappement joyeux et il lui tendit un petit morceau de beignet

-«Harold c'est vous qui êtes pris en flagrant délit cette fois, c'est bien la première fois!» affirma Reese avec un petit rire

-«Je m'exprime envers bear. Enfin la prochaine fois j'opterais pour quelque chose de moins calorique qu'un beignet»

-«Profite en Bear» s'amusa Reese

Au bout d'une heure un appel mis fin à la promenade et annonça le retour aux affaires.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'enquête dura deux jours. Au matin du troisième jour Reese contacta Fusco pour qu'il procède à l'arrestation. Il lui demanda de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour récupérer le dossier complet avant qu'ils n'aillent ensemble stopper le criminel.

Fusco entra dans la salle où Bear l'accueillit joyeusement.

-«Salut toi, la forme?» demanda t-il en câlinant le chien « Salut les gars. Hey John tu as sorti l'uniforme?»

-«J'ai dû jouer les agents de sécurité mais j'ai hâte de démissionner» répondit l'ex agent

-«Pour retrouver ton boulot ou ton patron?»

-«Les deux Lionel. Et pour me débarrasser de cette contrainte» ajouta t-il en désignant la cravate bleue assortie à l'uniforme

-«Au moins celle là tu l'as toujours autour du cou» chuchota Fusco. Reese sourit à l'allusion. Finch intervint alors en se glissant entre eux.

-«Tenez inspecteur. Toute les informations dont vous aurez besoin sont dans ce dossier» affirma t-il en lui remettant un volumineux dossier

-« Merci Finch » répondit l'inspecteur en grimaçant sous le poids

L'informaticien se tourna vers son compagnon

-« Même si vous détestez cela, elle vous va bien, et les cravates ont tout de même des côtés pratiques M Reese »

-«Je me demande bien lesquels» marmonna l'ex agent

-«Que pensez-vous de celui là?» interrogea Finch en saisissant la cravate avant de tirer dessus, obligeant son partenaire à se pencher vers lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit assez près pour qu'il puisse s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser à la fois tendre et ardent

-«Celui là j'apprécie» répliqua John lorsque le baiser prit fin

-«Et bien vous voyez» se moqua Finch « Soyez prudent» ajouta t-il redevenant sérieux et rajustant soigneusement le lien

-«Et bonne journée inspecteur» ajouta t-il en lui adressant un sourire entendu avant de retourner tranquillement à sa place.

-«Heu... bonne journée Finch» bredouilla l'inspecteur un peu désarçonné par son attitude.

Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans le couloir

-«Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Finch?» interrogea Fusco « Il change?»

Reese lui fit un clin d'œil et affirma :

-«Non. Il aime»


End file.
